Le Restaurant
by Isa-Bella0908
Summary: Elena es una chica lista, talentosa, hermosa en busca del amor de su vida. Aburrida por convertirse en el pañuelo de lagrimas de sus amigas decide a toda costa conocer a alguien. Cuando el extraño Damon Salvatore se mete en su vida la hace cambiar y retarse constantemente convirtiéndose en su mayor pesadilla pero también en su mejor sueño.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola niñas, bueno estoy en semana de exámenes en la universidad... Tengo uno a las 4 y en vez de estar estudiando estoy aquí jajajajja Pero tranquilas es una clase de relleno así que no me afano tanto.**

**Traigo el primer capitulo de la nueva historia y ustedes me cuentas si les gusta y la sigo.**

**Yo estoy medio obsesionada con la historia jajajajajajajajajjaja.**

**Les mando un abrazo grande y ahí va ;)**

* * *

**Título:** Le Restaurant

**Autor:** Isa-Bella0908

**Rating:** +18

**Resumen:**

Elena es una chica lista, talentosa, hermosa en busca del amor de su vida. Aburrida por convertirse en el pañuelo de lágrimas de sus amigas decide a toda costa conocer a alguien.

Cuando el extraño Damon Salvatore se mete en su vida la hace cambiar y retarse constantemente convirtiéndose en su mayor pesadilla pero también en su mejor sueño.

**Pairings:** Damon & Elena.

**Advertencias:** Universo alterno. Todos humanos.

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes que se mencionan en el Fic son de mi propiedad, sino de la autora L.J. Smith y la CW.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Delicioso olor a ciruelas cocinándose suavemente en vino inundan la cocina. Es el último pedido de la noche por lo que estaba esforzándome mucho en este plato. El chico que está haciendo sus prácticas en este restaurante no deja de observarme y eso me pone un tanto nerviosa e incómoda…

-Quieres intentarlo?-Le pregunto para llevar su atención a otra cosa.

-En serio puedo?-Pregunta como si fuese algo increíble de creer.

-Claro que sí, solo no dejes de mover las ciruelas y deja que el pollo se dore un poco-Sonrió para darle valor y me hago a un lado para que el chico se haga cargo de todo.

Algunos minutos después le estoy indicando al chico… _Andy, creo que su nombre es Andy_... Dice aquella voz en mi cabeza… Como servir el plato. Sus manos tiemblan mientras pone el pollo en el plato. Pongo los ojos en blanco ya que la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Tomo la salsa de ciruelas y empiezo a esparcirla por el pollo y el plato dándole algunos toques decorativos… Nada exagerado.

-Y está listo-Susurro limpiando el borde del plato-Dile a Joy que puede venir por él.

Andy sonríe y camina con el plato en sus manos hacia la pequeña campana para avisarle al camarero que el plato está listo. Me quedo observando la escena por un instante, recordando que yo era así cuando inicie… Temerosa y demasiado animada hasta para poner a hervir un poco de agua… Supongo que así es el inicio de todo el mundo, ansiosos por hacer de todo esperando ser felicitados por el increíble trabajo que han hecho.

-Elena? Ya vamos a cerrar, será mejor que te vayas a cambiar-Joy me saca de mis sensibles pensamientos y yo le sonrió mientras camino hacia el cuarto de atrás.

**…**

10 minutos después estoy frente a la puerta esperando a que Joy ponga el último candado para irnos al autobús.

-Supiste sobre el cambio de jefe?-Me pregunta Joy mientras se arregla su abrigo.

-Sí, Alice me dijo algo sobre eso…-Respondo sin ganas de hablar sobre ello.

-Crees que van a despedirnos? Bueno sé que tu estas a salvo… Eres la mejor chef de la ciudad, estaría loco el nuevo jefe si te deja ir.

Tuerzo la boca, Joy es un hombre de 50 años… No quisiera que él se fuera…-Eso da igual, no hay que pensar en eso… Habrá que esperar-Respondo enganchando mi brazo con el de Joy.

Él me sonríe y deja el tema hasta ahí, caminamos hacia mi parada de autobús mientras él me cuenta que su hija menor entrara este año a la universidad. Me gusta oír las historias de Joy, sobre sus tres hijas, su esposa… Es increíble hablar con él, me siento madura cuando estoy a su lado porque me hace entender la vida de otra manera.

-Puedes dejarme aquí, te he dicho que no debes esperar a que me suba a el autobús-Le digo a Joy cuando llegamos a mi parada.

-Estas segura?-Pregunta el no muy convencido.

-Claro que sí, anda… Ve a casa-Lo aliento y luego le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla-Salúdame a tu esposa.

-Lo hare, pasa una buena noche querida Elena-Responde Joy alejándose de mí.

-Lo mismo Joy…

**…**

Estoy sentada en la parada del autobús, frotando mis manos una y otra vez tratando de conseguir un poco de calor. La noche es demasiado fría y lo único que puedo desear ahora es llegar a mi casa. Algunos minutos después un autobús de color azul se detiene frente a mí; espero a que algunos de los pasajeros se bajen y luego pagando mi pasaje, entro y me acomodo en una silla justo al lado de la ventana.

Miro todo sin ver nada en realidad, mientras la suave voz de Ingrid Michaelson inunda mis oídos. En la siguiente parada se sube una pareja sentándose justo en frente mío, parecen enamorados… Consumidos por el otro mientras se sonríen y entrelazan sus manos… Sonrió, deseando eso para mí… _Algún día cariño, todo a su tiempo_… Susurra una voz en mi cabeza. Tuerzo la boca, si ella tiene razón… Todo a su tiempo pero… Cuánto tiempo?

Mientras me hago esa pregunta noto que aquella pareja se está besando… No es muy agradable de ver… A decir verdad tengo que aparta la vista de inmediato… Odio ver a las personas besarse, me parece muy desagradable… _No seas envidiosa, ya llegara tu momento_… Susurra aquella voz. La ignoro mientras dirijo una vez más la vista a la ventana.

The Way I Am empieza a sonar… Y yo… Bueno vuelvo la vista a la pareja que aún sigue besándose… Tal vez aquella voz molesta tiene razón, soy envidiosa porque deseo tener eso. Como es que han pasado 2 años completos desde que termine con Stefan y aún sigo soltera? Es decir… Eso es demasiado tiempo de estar solo para alguien de 23 años… Soy joven y por lo que dicen mis amigas podría conseguir al hombre que quiera cuando quiera pero… Porque aún sigo soltera?

Suspiro pesadamente, la verdad… Si debo ser honesta conmigo ya no quiero estar sola… Quiero a alguien que este a mi lado cuando lo necesite, que me bese en sitios públicos mientras otros solteros giran su vista hacia otro lugar, quiero tener a alguien con quien discutir… Que tan difícil puede ser eso de encontrar? Parece que mucho porque nadie parece interesarse en mí.

_**"Créeme Elena, estas mejor soltera"**_… Escucho en mi cabeza la voz de Caroline de esta tarde cuando le dije que quería tener novio, que me presentara a uno de sus amigos.

Ahora que lo pienso eso sonó algo desesperado… _Algo?_ Pregunta aquella voz… Buena, bastante…

Pero aunque sonó muy desesperado lo único que conseguí de Caroline fue una larga charla sobre que estaba mejor sola, que los hombres son unos idiotas y que lo único que hacen es fastidiar la existencia… Y luego de eso tuve que escuchar por un largo rato la discusión que ella y Tyler tuvieron la noche anterior… Tal vez eso es lo que me aburre de estar soltera… Que obligatoriamente y sin derecho a renunciar me he convertido en el paño de lágrimas de mis amigas… Y es muy aburridor… Oírlas quejarse de como su vida amorosa es un desastre para que algunos días después me cuenten su increíble reconciliación con sexo… Si quisiera pasármela todo el día escuchando los problemas de las personas posiblemente hubiese estudiado psicología… Pero no! Estudie gastronomía y estoy muy orgullosa de eso… Al menos esa es una parte de mi vida en la que no tengo la incesante necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado.

Smile de Lily Allen suena de repente… Esta canción fue mi himno oficial durante los primero meses post rompimiento de Stefan… Si bueno, nunca me busco… Pero sonreí así que en cierta forma la canción me quedaba bien… _Y aunque sonreíste sigues sola_… Susurra aquella voz… Si, vale… Gracias por recordármelo! Necesitaba que alguien me dijera lo evidente y quien mejor que tú para hacerlo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, esto no puede ser peor… Estoy discutiendo conmigo misma… Que tan triste puede ser?

Hey There Dlilah de Plain White T´s suena unos segundos después… _Bien hecho Elena, estas sola y tienes tu reproductor lleno de música romántica_… Dice aquella horrible voz y me pregunto cómo podría apagarla. Frunzo el ceño… Esta canción es romántica pero no es esencialmente una canción que se pueda dedicar ya que está hecha especialmente para una chica… Una sola chica, así que esta canción no cuenta.

La pareja de al frente se levanta abruptamente de la silla mientras serien torpemente.

-Cuantas paradas nos hemos pasado?-Susurra la chica entre risas.

-Creo que tres-Contesta el chico mientras aprieta la mano de ella.

Sonrió mientras los veo bajar y abrazarse por la cintura mientras caminan por la calle… Vaya… En definitiva quiero eso… Elevarme y perder la conciencia de mí alrededor.

Poco después, como 2 paradas más… Bajo del autobús. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta mientras camino hacia mi apartamento. Everybody Talk de Neon Trees empieza a sonar y sonrió enormemente… Amo esta canción. Camino por las calles tratando de controlar mi cuerpo para que no se mueva al ritmo agitado de la música. Cuando por fin estoy en mi portal busco las llaves para entrar entre el terrible desorden de mi bolso… Toco mi bufanda, mi manoseado ejemplar de La Casa de los Espejos, mi teléfono, un recipiente con algo que prepare hoy y… Por fin! Mis llaves!

Entro al edificio y mientras me acerco a las escaleras la puerta del primer piso se abre.

-Elena!-Sonríe un chico… Kol, mi vecino y mejor amigo al que le cocino casi todas las noches-Iba a salir a recogerte a la parada de autobús.

-Te he ganado-Respondo sonriendo.

El me devuelve su sonrisa y por un instante me quedo embobada…_ Kol no Elena… Es tu amigo nada más_… Dice aquella voz frunciendo el ceño… Ella tiene razón, él es mi amigo… Nada más.

-Vas a subir a comer? Tengo pollo con ciruelas y pasas…-Digo usando un tono muy tentativo.

-Hmmm… Perdóname cariño, esta noche tengo compañía-Responde Kol con cara de disculpa.

-Alguna chica?-Pregunto sonriendo… No sería nada raro.

-No… Ojala-Responde el bajando la cabeza-Es un amigo… Ven te lo presento-Respondió Kol tomándome de la mano.

Oh, qué? Presentarme a alguien? Pero… No estoy arreglada!

-Espera… No-Trato de decir.

-Tranquila, estas perfecta -Responde Kol adivinando lo que quería decir-Oye, quiero presentarte a una amiga.

Kol se detiene y yo también lo hago mientras miro sobre su hombro a un chico que está sentado en el hermoso sillón blanco que nos da la espalda ahora. El chico en cuestión se levanta del sillón y en un rápido escaneo noto que es alto, tiene un suéter blanco con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, jeans negros… Tan negros como su cabello…

-Y quién es?-Pregunta el chico dándose la vuelta y yo quedo totalmente muda.

-Elena, mi vecina-Dice Kol halando mi mano para que de una paso adelante. Torpemente doy ese paso a delante y tomo la mano que el chico me ofrece. Teniéndolo aún más cerca veo que sus ojos son azules… Muy azules, tiene una sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro que podría enamorar a cualquiera.

-Encantado, soy Damon-Dice el chico dándome una rápida mirada de arriba abajo. Por un instante siento que me está desnudando pero luego creo que aquella sexy mirada que tiene podría darle a entender a todo el mundo eso.

Maldición… En donde ha quedado mi voz? Me aclaro la garganta de forma escandalosa mientras trato de sacar alguna palabra de mi boca-El… Elena-Respondo demasiado bajo.

Él me sonríe como si le pareciera divertido lo que acá de ver y aprieta un poco más fuerte mi mano… Que aún sigue sosteniendo! Como olvide este detalle? Bajo la mirada hacia nuestras manos unidas y él al parecer me sigue, levanta con delicadeza mi mano y besa suavemente el dorso de esta… Oh mi…! Esto es sencillamente increíble… Hablando de que quiero tener novio y ahora Kol me presente a este perfecto hombro que me sonríe de una forma que no puedo describir pero… Me encanta.

-Bueno, desearía quedarme un poco más pero debo ir a casa y desempacar-Dice Damon desilusionándome un poco.

-Desempacar?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Damon me mira y levanta una ceja como si estuviera examinándome… _Que quiere saber?_... Se pregunta la voz en mi cabeza entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Sí, me mude hace dos días…-Respondió soltando lentamente mi mano.

-De dónde eres?-Pregunto tocando la mano que hace unos segundos era prisionera de Damon.

-Elena, basta de preguntar…-Dice Kol sonriendo-Espero verte pronto amigo.

-No lo dudes, recuerda que vas a ayudarme en el trabajo-Respondió Damon sonriendo… Oh! Aquella sonrisa es hermosa-Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos compartir algo más que una presentación-Dijo Damon mirándome…

-Oh, claro que si… Vivo en el piso de arriba… Puedes ir cuando quieras-Respondí llevando una mano a mi cabello… _Para ya! Por qué no te le desnudas de una vez?_... Maldita voz en mi cabeza!

-Lo tendré en mente-Respondió él para luego pasar por mi lado-Buenas noches a los dos-En un rápido movimiento salió de la puerta dejándome solo con Kol.

-Vale, ya puedes dejar de babear-Dijo Kol dándome un empujón.

-De que hablas?-Pregunto mirándolo e inconscientemente llevo mis dedos hacia el borde de mi boca.

Kol sonrió enormemente burlándose de mi gesto mientras negaba con la cabeza-Ven, mejor vamos a calentar aquel pollo que traes.

**…**

9:00 am en punto, el reloj no deja de sonar mientras aún tengo la cabeza escondida entre las almohadas. Abro uno de mis ojos y noto que el día tiene algunos rayos de sol, al menos no llueve… Estiro mi brazo y apago la alarma para luego levantarme un poco y apoyarme en los codos.

Es viernes, lo que indica que hoy será un día pesado… Cada viernes el restaurante realiza una noche de karaoke por lo que mucha gente va a tomar algunos tragos, cantar un poco y a comer… Lo que me mantiene muy ocupada toda la noche.

Me levanto de la cama y me voy a la cocina para tomar un poco de café, necesito despertarme antes de salir a correr como lo hago cada mañana.  
El portero ya ha metido el periódico por la puerta por lo que le doy una ojeada rápida. Noticias sobre la economía de la cuidad, vacunas gratis para los niños y otras cosas son las historias principales. Estoy a punto de irme a la sección de caricaturas cuando en la zona de sociales hay una foto que llama mi atención. La miro con atención y veo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos claros al lado de una chica, abro enormemente los ojos al darme cuenta de quién es ese chico… Sin embargo miro los nombres para asegurarme de eso.

_**"El millonario Damon Salvatore junto a su hermana, Anni Salvatore disfrutaron de la hermosa noche"**_

El millonario? No se veía millonario… Se veía como un chico normal… _No porque estuviera vestido de esa forma significa que sea pobre_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza mientras estira un poco sus brazos.  
Bah, no importa que sea pobre o un chico millonario… Al igual sigue estado muy bueno.

**…**

Son las 3:45 pm, voy en el autobús rumbo al restaurante mientras reviso mi correo… Nada interesante que ver, algunas promociones de mi tienda de ropa favorita, los recordatorios de cumpleaños de mis amigos de Facebook a los cuales a muchos hace años no los veo, el recordatorio semanal del karaoke de esta noche y… Ya, no hay nada más que nombrar. Me salgo de la página y guardo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo.  
De pronto Carried away de Passion Pit empieza a sonar, avisándome que Alice… Mi compañera en la cocina está llamando.

-Hola.

-Elena, hola… Ya vas a llegar?-Pregunta la chica mostrando un poco de impaciencia.

-Sí, me faltan como tres cuadras… Que pasa?

-Bueno… Hay reunión de emergencia… Parece que el nuevo dueño del restaurante nos hará una visita esta noche-Respondió Alice y por el raro sonido que hay en la bocina puedo deducir que ella se está mordiendo las uñas.

-Relájate… No va a pasar nada.

-Pero… Nadie sabe cómo es, o su nombre… Él es un completo misterio…

-Alice, lo trataremos como a cualquier otra persona, le daremos lo que pida y ya está… Es como cualquier otra noche.

-Bueno… Solo no tardes vale?-Dice Alice antes de que corte la llamada.

**…**

Son poco más de las 9 pm… El restaurante esta tan lleno que ya no dejan ingresar a nadie más. Estoy agotada y aún quedan 3 horas más… Y he preparado tantos platos, sopas y postres que no voy a querer comer esta noche. En cuanto al **"nuevo jefe"** bueno ni idea, todo el mundo está muy preocupado y cada vez que atienden una nueva mesa llegan a contarnos como es la persona… Yo no quiero pensar en eso, es decir… Tal vez él solo quiere vernos trabajar y ya, no es que venga a hacer grandes cambios y despedir a la mitad del personal… O sí?..._ Concéntrate en tus pimientos rellenos de mariscos_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza y le hago caso.

Joy viene por el plato que estoy haciendo y se lo entrego después de unos segundos, me sonríe rápidamente y luego se da la vuelta para llevarlo a la mesa.

Espero por un nuevo pedido pero no hay nada, así que me acerco a la nevera a servirme un poco de helado. En una gran copa sirvo tres bolas de helado de vainilla para luego agregarle un poco de salsa de chocolate. Me siento en la mesa a comerme mi helado mientras veo a los chicos hacerse cargo de sus órdenes.

**…**

Por fin es la 1:00 am, el restaurante ha cerrado y solo quedan algunas personas pidiendo por un trago más. Joy entra a la cocina con varios platos en las manos y me sonríe mientras los deja en el lavaplatos.

-Has enamorado a varios con tu comida-Dice Joy recargándose en el mesón.

-Y… Alguien que valga la pena?-Pregunto sonriendo mientras inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-Supongo que sí, pero nadie suficientemente bueno para estar contigo.

-Nadie? Bueno ahora sé porque sigo soltera-Respondo sonriendo con tristeza.

-Cariño, ya llegara el indicado…. Eres demasiado lista, talentosa y hermosa como para meterte con cualquiera.

-Si… Lo se… El indicado…

-Señores y señoritas… Ha sido una increíble noche, ahora podrían dejar a un lado sus actividades y dirigirse al salón privado… Hay alguien que quiere conocerlos-Dijo Caroline, la rubia encargada del restaurante.

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo en cuanto la rubia salió, mirando hacia la puerta sin ganas de moverse del lugar. Suspire pesadamente y dejando la copa de vino que Alice me brindo hace un rato me dirijo hacia la puerta.

-Vamos chicos, que solo nos quiere conocer… Tranquilos-Les digo tratando de subir su ánimo. Alice me sonríe y se acerca a la puerta, luego de eso la sigue Joy quien aprieta mi brazo suavemente. Lentamente pero a paso firme la cocina se va quedando vacía, cuando ya no queda nadie me doy la vuelta y camino fuera de la cocina.  
Mientras camino hacia el lugar de reunión le doy un vistazo al lugar y me lamento por el que tendrán que limpiar este desastre.  
Al entrar al salón veo a mis compañeros alrededor de la única mesa que hay.

-Ha llegado, ella es nuestra chef principal-Dice Caroline y todos se dan la vuelta hacia mí dejándome ver a la persona en la mesa… Cabello negro… ojos azules…_ Oh no… Ayer coqueteabas con él y hoy resulto ser tu nuevo jefe…_ Dijo la voz en mi cabeza mientras aquellos ojos azules se clavaban en los míos.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**  
**No he tenido tiempo de contestar sus mensajes pero a cambio de eso les he traído un nuevo capitulo... Se que he tardado demasiado pero aun estoy en mi semana de exámenes así que el tiempo para escribir es un tanto reducido.**  
**Espero y anhelo que les guste el nuevo capitulo, yo estoy encantada con esta historia por lo que tengo un poco abandonada la otra :(**  
**Les mando un abrazo grande y gracias por leer! **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Bueno, son en estos momentos en los que me pregunto cuál será la parte de mi cerebro que se activa para actuar de forma normal en este tipo de situaciones… Y aún más importante, como hago para activarla?... _No me preguntes a mí, yo solo estoy aquí para decir lo que tú no eres capaz de decir_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza.

-Acércate Elena-Dice Caroline sonriendo-Quiero presentarte al señor Salvatore.

Doy como tres pasos para acércame a la mesa mientras "el señor Salvatore" me mira, él se levanta de su silla y estira su mano para estrecharla conmigo. La tomo y puedo sentir la calidez de su mano.

-Encantado de conocerla-Dice y luego me sonríe.

Lo miro confundida… _Por qué actúa como si no te conociera?_... Pregunta la voz de mi cabeza…

-Lo mismo digo-Respondo por fin alejando mi mano y dando algunos pasos atrás.

Damon me mira como si estuviera evaluando una complicada pintura, por lo que me escondo en el cuerpo de Joy para que no pueda verme. Creo que mi acto no le gusto porque por un breve instante pone los ojos en blanco, luego rodea la mesa y mete las manos en sus bolsillos.  
Él nos da una charla tipo "soy el nuevo jefe pero todo seguirá igual" por casi media y hora y cuando por fin ha terminado salgo casi corriendo del salón para irme a cambiar.

**…**

Faltan 10 minutos para las 2 am… Tendré que irme en taxi o metro ya que el autobús no funciona a esta hora. Joy me está esperando en la puerta y le sonrió mientras enredo mí bufando en mi garganta.

-Vaya noche-Dice Joy cuando estoy cerca de él.

-Sí, demasiado larga-Respondo-No tienes que cerrar?-Le pregunto cuando veo que empieza a caminar lejos del restaurante.

-Tenía… El señor Salvatore ha dicho que se quedara hasta tarde revisando las cuentas y esas cosas.

Asiento sin ganas de hablar de ese hombre, ahora me siento como una tonta y la verdad desearía que Kol jamás me hubiese presentado a su amiguito… _Kol, seguro que el sabia sobre el trabajo de Damon_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza. Tiene razón! Kol debía saber sobre el nuevo trabajo además Damon le dijo que tenía que ayudarlo… Como no me lo dijo?

-Ese hombre te miro de forma extraña-Dijo Joy de repente.

-Qué? Quién?-Pregunto sin saber de qué me está hablando.

-Ya sabes, el señor Salvatore… Te miraba muy extraño.

-Ah sí? Bueno no lo he notado…-_Por supuesto que lo notaste, por eso te ocultaste en el cuerpo de Joy_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza-Voy a tomar un taxi, quieres irte conmigo?-Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

**…**

11:30 am… Es la 6 vez que suena mi alarma, no quiero levantarme… Siento que necesito más horas de sueño, sin embargo tengo que hacerlo… Es sábado por lo que el restaurante se llena a la hora del almuerzo.  
Me levanto y me baño rápidamente, hoy solo tendré que trabajar hasta las 8 por lo que Kol y yo iremos por una copa… Por lo general cada sábado lo hacemos, hablamos de la semana de cada uno y luego cuando estamos muy ebrios bailamos espantosamente tratando de quemar el alcohol. Es un buen plan para dos amigos solteros… _Claro dos amigos solteros que se han besado algunas veces_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza… Si bueno nos hemos besado pero no ha sido nada, además solo lo hemos hecho cuando estamos muy ebrios mientras bailamos y una sensual canción nos acompaña.

La voz en mi cabeza se queda callada y sé que no quiere discutir conmigo porque ya no tengo remedio así que camino hacia la cocina para desayunar algo rápido. Bajo la puerta hay una hoja doblada, me acerco y veo que es de Kol.

"_**Cariño, vine a desayunar y no me abriste… Supongo que llegaste muy tarde anoche… O muy temprano esta mañana. Espero que durante todo el día tu conciencia te torture ya que anoche comí unas simples tostadas con jugo y esta mañana mi desayuno fue café y más tostadas.  
Te recojo esta noche, no me hagas esperar… Kol"**_

Sonrió; pobre… Si fuera por él lo único que comería serian tostadas. Me abanico la cara con aquella nota y sin haberlo previsto la punta de la hoja choca contra mi ojo… Carajo! Me acerco hacia el espejo que tengo en la sala y veo que he roto uno de mis lentes…-Genial, tendré que llevar mis horribles gafas todo el día-Murmuro mientras me quito los lentes.

**…**

Al entrar al restaurante noto que las sillas y mesas son diferentes, los camareros están reorganizando el lugar mientras siento que estoy en otro lugar.

Joy me sonríe y se encoje de hombros mientras organiza una mesa.

-Elena, que bueno que has llegado… Damon quiere repasar el menú-Dice Caroline a mi espalda. Me volteo y noto que usa un traje elegante mientras en sus manos sostiene una tableta.

Cambios… Anoche dijo que no habría cambios y hoy este lugar es totalmente nuevo… Mientras camino hacia la que supongo es su oficina… En la parte más alejada de la cocina veo que el lugar está lleno de cuadros con pinturas un poco extrañas sin forma… Que ha pasado en este lugar?

Doy dos golpecitos a la puerta y escucho un siga al otro lado, al entrar noto varias cajas y más cuadros por todo el lugar.

-Qué bueno que has llegado Elena-Dice Damon sin siquiera mirarme. Me quedo en la puerta sin saber si acercarme a la mesa.

-Caroline me dijo que querías repasar el menú-_Al menos di buenas tarde_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza.

-Sí, creo que deberíamos sacar algunas cosas y meter otras-Responde con la vista fija en su computadora, ese gesto me molesta, podría mirarme al menos…

-Por qué? A mí me parece que el menú está bien…-Respondo no muy cortes.

-Pues yo quiero cambiarlo-Responde el de lo más tranquilo.

-Anoche dijiste que no habrían cambios…

Damon por primera vez levanta la vista hacia mí, frunce el ceño y luego vuelve a mirar su computadora-Cambie de opinión… Ahora quiero que revises esto-Extiendo su mano izquierda ofreciéndome una hoja y me acerco para tomarla. Rápidamente le doy un vistazo…. Esto es un menú totalmente nuevo!

-Qué es esto? Lo único que has conservado son los pimientos rellenos de mariscos… Como crees que vamos a presentarle a la gente un nuevo menú?

-Tus pimientos son realmente buenos, por eso los he conservado… Y la gente va a aceptar el cambio-Respondió Damon aun concentrado en su computadora… La verdad es que solo escuche la parte de "_**Tus pimientos son realmente buenos**_"… _Has pensado que era para él tu ultima orden?_... Me pregunta la voz en mi cabeza. Tuerzo la boca y entonces tengo una idea…

-Puedo cocinarte el resto del menú y si te gusta lo puedes conservar?-Pregunto mientras agito un poco mis pestañas.

El me mira, me examina, le da vueltas a la idea y luego sonríe por un milisegundo.

-Podría ser… Pero por ahora el menú para hoy será el que tienes en tus manos, ahora ve y revisas la cocina… He pedido todos los ingredientes pero me gustaría que revisaras si esta todo lo que necesitas-Responde y vuelve la vista a la computadora.

Resoplo, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a la puerta con el nuevo menú en mis manos…

-Por cierto Elena… Lindos anteojos.

**…**

1:30 pm… El restaurante esta llenísimo y yo voy de un lado a otro con las muchas órdenes que tengo. Todos en la cocina han estado enojados por el cambio de menú tan repentino pero ninguno se atrevió a poner una queja.

Estoy a la mitad de unas Albóndigas a la Turca, cuando entra Damon a la cocina… Tiene las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris mientras examina a todos en la cocina. Trato de ignorarlo y poner toda mi atención en mis albóndigas.

La suave voz de Florence and the Machine está sonando en la cocina cuando siento que Damon está a mi lado, no lo miro... Entonces él toma una cuchara y la sumerge en la salsa que estoy preparando para las albóndigas.

-Que delicia… Podrías servirme un poco?-Dice Damon muy cerca de mi oído.

-Por supuesto-Respondo autónoma y le agradezco a mi cerebro que no se le olvidara la acción de hablar. Él se pasa a mi otro lado y toma una silla que lo deja a mi altura. Me observa sin decir nada mientras termino el plato… Me siento tan nerviosa… Sin embargo cuando está listo sirvo el plato de él y la orden.

-Disfrútalas-Digo mientras pongo el plato frente a él, luego camino hacia la campanita y Joy llega por la orden.

No quiero regresar a su lado, sin embargo debo limpiar el desorden que he hecho… _Tranquila Elena, no es la primera vez que te observan con tanta atención_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza dándome ánimos y yo camino hacia Damon. Cuando estoy muy cerca el levanta la vista y me sonríe llevándose una cucharada a la boca. Me quedo un instante observándolo… Es agradable verlo… Es de esas personas con un increíble físico que podrías mirar todo el día, sin embargo cuando siento que lo estoy mirando demasiado me giro hacia la cocina y recojo todo mi desorden.

-Creo que jamás había probado comida tan buena como la que tú preparas-Dice Damon después de unos minutos. Me giro para verlo y está apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra recorre el plato con su dedo índice recogiendo los restos de la salsa… Y luego, de una forma muy sensual a mi parecer se lleva ese dedo a la boca mientras clava sus ojos en mí. Me sonrojo casi al instante y me doy la vuelta para que no pueda verme.

-Es mi trabajo…-Respondo simplemente mientras en mi cabeza se reproduce una y otra vez ese momento…. _Vaya que fue sensual_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza mientras está sentada con unas gafas de 3D y comiendo palomitas.

-Pues… No dejes de hacerlo porque lo haces muy bien-Responde Damon mientras deja el plato en el lavaplatos.

-Damon, te necesitan al teléfono-Dice Caroline y siento como Damon se aleja de mi rápidamente.

**…**

Eran poco después de las 8 cuando estaba terminando de arreglarme. Estaba segura que en pocos minutos Kol estaría esperándome en la puerta así que decidí apresurarme para salir y dejar mi cabello como estaba… Salvaje.  
Cuando estaba terminando de ponerme mis zapatos el sonido de mi teléfono hizo eco en el baño. Supuse que sería Kol pero al ver que era Caroline la que me llamaba me quede un poco sorprendida.

-Caroline… Que sorpresa-Dije en cuanto cogí la llamada.

-Elena… Podemos vernos esta noche?-Dijo y en su voz se podía percibir que había algo mal en ella.

-Estas bien?-Pregunte sin poder reprimirlo.

-Bueno… Quisiera contártelo todo ya pero es demasiado largo para decírtelo… Dime, podemos vernos?

-Pues, esta noche es sábado de Kol así que no sé qué decirte-Respondí mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Por favor Elena, estoy aquí parqueada frente al restaurante… No me digas que no-Suplico Caroline.

-Bien, en unos minutos salgo-Conteste y luego guarde mi teléfono...

Que le diría a Kol? Que no saldríamos porque Caroline estaba sufriendo una crisis y no podía dejarla sola? Que debía ser buena amiga y acudir a su ayuda? Sí, eso posiblemente sería suficiente para Kol… _No es que él no pudiera encontrar otro plan en último momento_… Dijo la voz en mi cabeza.  
Tome mi teléfono rápidamente y le envié un mensaje diciéndole que se me había presentado algo con Caroline a lo que no me podía negar. El contesto a los pocos segundos con un "_**No te preocupes**_" y emprendí mi salida al encuentro con Caroline.

-Elena?-Dijo Caroline… Pero no mi buena amiga Caroline…. Sino la encargada del restaurante que no hacía más que darnos ordenes como si fuéramos sus esclavos-Piensas irte tan temprano?

-Es sábado, siempre salgo a esta hora-Respondí mirándola por un breve instante.

-Por supuesto que sí, creo que debería hablar con Damon sobre tu horario… Llegas demasiado tarde y te vas muy temprano-Caroline me miraba sonriendo como si acabase de decir un chiste pero las dos sabíamos que no lo era.

-Debo irme, tal vez el lunes podremos discutirlo-Respondí y luego me obligue a salir del lugar antes de que mi yo salvaje se lanzara sobre ella.

-Por qué has tardado tanto?-Pregunto mi querida y parlanchina Caroline.

-Caroline me ha detenido, no estará tranquila hasta el día que vea mi trasero fuera de este lugar.

-Sabes cuánto odio que esa mujer tenga mi nombre?-Me pregunto Caroline y yo sonreí.

-Solo déjala pasar… Ahora dime… Que ha pasado?-Pregunte mientras detenía un taxi.

**…**

-Que puedo decir… Tyler ha perdido la cabeza y ha llegado al límite de sus celos-Decía Caroline mientras esperábamos nuestros tragos en la barra-Esta vez no lo voy a perdonar… Pensar que yo estaba haciendo quien sabe que cosas con mi jefe ha sido la tapa de todo.

Yo miraba a los lados tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerme… Esta conversación me estaba aburriendo-En fin, vamos a conquistar a algún chico esta noche y dejare de sufrir por ese idiota-Yo asentí y Caroline frunció el ceño-Por qué estas usando tus anteojos? Que ha pasado con tus lentes?

-Los he perdido y he tenido que utilizar estos de emergencia-Respondí señalando mis anteojos… No iba a reconocer que había tenido un pequeño accidente con la carta de Kol.

-Eso puedo verlo pero… Nadie se nos va a acercar mientras tengas esas cosas puestas-Fruncí el ceño, mis anteojos no eran feos.

-Creo que voy a dejármelos puestos-Respondí sin dudar.

-Pues no-Respondió Caroline y segundos después se inclinó hacia mí y en un rápido movimiento me quito los anteojos.

-Caroline!-Me queje.

-Al final de la noche, cuando hayas conocido a un lindo chico vas a agradecérmelo.

-Pero es que no veo nada! Sabes que no veo nada!-Me queje… Mis ojos eran un completo desastre…

-Vamos si no es tan malo, ya relájate… Te los devolveré al final de la noche-Respondió Caroline para luego sonreírle al barman que nos entregaba nuestros tragos.

**…**

Varios tragos más tarde mi sentido del humor había subido a "_Todo me parece absolutamente gracioso_". Caroline por otro lado estaba en una fase en la que no paraba de hablar sobre las ventajas de estar soltero.

-… En serio Elena, tienes suerte de no estar atada a una persona que consume toda tu vida y tu felicidad… Sabes, ahora que lo pienso los solteros son las personas más felices del mundo. Sus preocupaciones son donde voy a almorzar hoy, cuando hay que pagar las facturas, que me pondré hoy… Sencillas preocupaciones que se pueden solucionar al instante. Pero nosotros, los que tenemos una relación estamos sujetos a lo que la otra persona sienta… Si ellos están felices nosotros también, si ellos están de mal humor obviamente nosotros también… Y cuando discutimos, sentimos que nuestro mundo se viene abajo y de repente algún designio cósmico dice que todo en tu vida tiene que ir mal hasta que estés bien con tu pareja. Y tengo pruebas… Hoy cuando le dije a Tyler que no quería volver a verlo el tacón de mi zapato se rompió y extrañamente las llaves de mi auto habían desaparecido de mi bolso… Tuve que caminar de regreso al trabajo con mi zapato roto en busca de mis llaves… A eso le llamo designio cósmico para que todo salga mal.

Asentí varias veces prestando gran atención a todo lo que decía Caroline, y si tenía razón? Si estaba mejor soltera?

-Bien, digamos que tienes razón… Digamos que todo en el mundo es mejor si estamos solteros… Que pasa con el deseo mal sano de no estar solos?-Pregunte para luego darle otro sorbo a mi bebida.

-Porque lo necesitamos! Necesitamos tener a alguien en nuestra vida que la ponga de cabeza! Qué sentido tiene una vida fácil y tranquila? Ninguno! Necesitamos complicar nuestra existencia para ser felices… Las cosas fáciles en la vida jamás han sido las más apetecidas.

Sonríe ante aquella respuesta, tal vez era el alcohol pero momentáneamente estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía Caroline.

-Deberíamos ir a bailar un poco-Dije dándole el ultimo sorbo a mi bebida. Caroline sonrió y se levantó del taburete para luego tomar mi brazo y llevarme a la pista del baile. Mientras Take a Walk de Passion Pit sonaba Caroline y yo movíamos nuestras caderas mientras sosteníamos nuestras manos entre nuestro cabello.

-Chico lindo a las 12-Dije sonriendo. Caroline se dio la vuelta mientras seguía bailando y luego volvió a verme.

-Estás loca? De lindo no tiene nada!-Se quejó Caroline.

Yo enfoque mi vista y pude ver mejor al chico, Carol tenía razón… No era nada lindo-Lo lamento, no veo nada sin mis anteojos-Respondí a modo de disculpa.

-Bah… Déjalo, yo te conseguiré a alguien-Respondió Caroline dándole una rápida mirada al bar.

2 segundos después ella se giró de nuevo para mirarme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Has visto a alguien interesante?-Pregunte acercándome a su oído.

-Más que interesante… Ese chico que está detrás mío no ha dejado de mirar hacia acá-Me respondió Caroline mientras me hacía dar la vuelta-Puedes verlo? Esta al fondo, tiene un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha y viste un elegante traje gris-Yo buscaba al hombre en cuestión mientras Caroline iba hablando pero al parecer era noche de usar traje gris porque a todos los veía igual.

-Tendrás que ser más específica, la mitad del bar esta de gris.

-Oh por Dios santo, como no lo ves si está mirando hacia aquí-Respondió Caroline mientras se daba la vuelta para poder verlo-Y puedo estar 99.9% segura que te está mirando a ti.

Enfoque una vez más mi vista y entonces lo vi… Estaría completamente ciega sino pudiera verlo. Su traje gris hacia resaltar sus ojos azules mientras una juguetona sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Niñas! Hola cómo están? Que tal su semana? La mía un poco ocupada pero sacando tiempo para escribir la historia. Bien, el capítulo de hoy es inspirado en algo que me sucedió el viernes… Como diría una amiga "Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia" jajajja en fin.**

**Espero les guste mucho, como siempre la escribí con mucho cariño así que espero sus reviews para que mi digan lo que piensan… Les mando un abrazo enorme y espero que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Agitar mi copa mientras observaba a Elena era algo que sencillamente no podía dejar de hacer. Ella me miraba con un poco de confusión que luego fue reemplazada por el horror… Sonríe cuando vi como la piel de sus mejillas se sonrojada. Acto después se dio la vuelta tomando a la que suponía era su amiga del codo para alejarse del lugar.

"_Deberías dejarla ir, ni siquiera entiendo que haces en este lugar"_… Decía la voz de mi cabeza mientras seguía a Elena con la mirada a través del bar. No sabía cómo era que había terminado en este lugar buscando a Elena, sin embargo aquí estaba… Tomando una copa de bourbon, sentado en un sillón con muchos cojines mientras el escándalo de la música estaba a punto de dejarme sordo. No me gustaba estar acá, quería irme en cuanto entre a este lugar… Pero no quería irme sabiendo que Elena seguía aquí…_"Que te sucede? Es solo una chica…"_ Dice la voz de mi cabeza. Sí, es solo una chica y eso era lo que más me molestaba de estar aquí, Elena solo era una chica y sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de estar a su alrededor y no podía si quiera imaginar los tipos con los que podría entablar conversación en el bar… Me iba a volver loco… Sencillamente iba a perder la cabeza y lo peor de todo es que no me importaba.

**…**

-Pero que estás haciendo Elena! Si el tipo está buenísimo y no ha podido de dejar de mirarte… Que sucede?-Pregunto Caroline mientras la metía al baño a toda prisa escapando de aquellos ojos azules.

-Ese no es cualquier tipo, ese es mi nuevo jefe-Le solté mientras me recargaba en el lavamanos cruzándome de brazos.

-Tu nuevo jefe? Vaya que está buenísimo!

-No está buenísimo! Es mi jefe! Y no entiendo que hace en este lugar, no creo que este a la altura para alguien como él.

-Tal vez te está buscando, por si no has notado está solo, bebiendo y mirándote intensamente-Dijo Caroline sonriendo enormemente.

-Ya… Lo he notado… Lo mejor es que salgamos del bar ahora mismo… Antes de que nos pueda ver.

Caroline sonríe abiertamente y luego hace aquel gesto molesto que dice "si es lo que quieres, adelante no voy a detenerte". Camino hacia la puerta del baño y sacando ligeramente la cabeza por la puerta miro que no esté Damon por ningún lugar, luego saco todo el cuerpo y voy a pagar nuestros tragos a la barra casi corriendo.

-Hey Elena, te vas tan pronto?-Me pregunta el barman al otro lado de barra dedicándome una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Sí, ha sido un día largo y quiero ir a descansar-Respondo mientras busco en mi bolso mi cartera.

-Es una pena que te vayas tan pronto-Dice una voz a mi espalda y quedo paralizada-Pensé que podríamos compartir una copa.

Me giro lentamente, tan lento que siento que me han puesto en cámara súper lenta y lo veo, con el nudo de su corbata un poco suelto, las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro.

-Damon, no imagine que fueras de los que frecuentaban este tipo de bares-Digo y en seguida me arrepiento por la sonrisa burlona que aparece en su boca.

-Bueno, quería tomar una copa-Respondió el encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si bueno… Yo me tengo que ir ahora mismo, debo llevar a mi amiga a su casa.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mí-Dice Caroline apareciendo a mi lado-Si es por mí no hay problema puedo irme sola. Por cierto, encantada de conocerte… Soy Caroline Forbes-Dice ella mientras extiende su mano hacia Damon.

-Damon Salvatore… El placer es para mí-Responde el mientras besa el dorso de la mano de Caroline.

Ella se ruboriza un poco mientras se abanica con su mano libro-Vaya, pero tenemos todo un caballero aquí-Me dice mientras me codea con su codo.

-Si bueno, es una tristeza que debamos irnos ya-Respondo molesta por las sonrisas que se hacen Damon y Caroline.

-Sí, es una lástima… Tal vez en otra ocasión señor Salvatore-Responde Caroline y en ese momento quiero besarla.

-Oh bueno, si no puedo convencerlas al menos déjenme acompañarlas a su auto-Dice Damon mientras extiende su brazo hacia la puerta.

No muy convencida dejo que nos acompañe hacia el auto, al menos ya no tendremos que tomar una copa con el… Hubiese sido muy incómodo. "_Claro que no sería incomodo! Debes aceptar que muy dentro de ti deseabas quedarte con el_" Dice la voz en mi cabeza después de haberla callado por unas horas por los tragos de cerveza.  
Mientras caminamos hacia la puerta siento como el cuerpo de Damon actúa de escudo para que los bailares y algunos borrachos no puedan tocarme, eso me gusta… Me siento como protegida.

-Oh Dios santo!-Oigo exclamar a Caroline. Miro sobre su hombro y entonces veo a Tyler arrodillado frente a ella con un ramo de flores que le tapa casi todo el cuerpo.

Observo como Caroline se acerca y toma el ramo, Tyler le dice algunas cosas y luego se besan apasionadamente mientras el aplauso de algunos los acompaña… Sonrió, pero a los pocos instantes dejo de hacerlo al entender que esto me deja sin un auto, una compañera y una excusa para decirle a Damon que no.

-Vaya espectáculo-Dice Damon con una sonrisa. Caroline se da la vuelta y me da una sonrisa de disculpa para luego salir del bar tomada de la mano con Tyler-Eso te deja sin una amiga a quien llevar a casa.

-En realidad, ella me llevaría a mi casa… Ahora debo tomar el autobús-Respondo torciendo la boca.

-Yo podría llevarte a casa… Si tomas una copa conmigo-Propuso el mientras formaba unos tiernos pucheros.

-Yo no creo que sea buena idea tomar una copa con mi jefe-Respondí frunciendo el ceño tratando de mostrarme indiferente frente a sus pucheros.

-Soy tu jefe solo cuando estamos en el restaurante… Esto un bar, podemos ser amigos aquí, no crees?

Me mordí el labio mientras consideraba su oferta, "_será solo una copa Elena, no vas a acostarte con el solo por una copa"_ dijo la voz en mi cabeza un poco impaciente.

-Bien, una copa-Dije levantando mi dedo índice indicándole que solo sería una copa.

-Claro que si-Respondió el, pero el tono que uso me hizo pensar que no sería solo una copa…

**…**

-Así que… Que te ha parecido la ciudad-Pregunte no muy segura de que más hablarle.

-Bueno, es una ciudad como todas...-Respondió el para luego darle un trago a su copa.

Me quede en silencio, no entendía para que quería que tomáramos una copa si a penas me había hablado… Lo mejor sería cortar esta tortura y terminar mi bebida rápidamente.

-Sin embargo, hay algo en este lugar que me hace no querer irme-Dice de repente mirándome.

-Y qué es eso?-Pregunte sintiendo gran interés.

El me miro por unos segundos, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y luego como si alguien se lo ordenara, cerró los ojos y luego miro hacia otro lado.

-Lo mejor es que te lleve a casa ahora mismo-Dijo levantándose de su silla rápidamente. Eso me sorprendió bastante… Primero insiste porque tome una copa con él y ahora quiere irse.

-Bien-Respondí simplemente.

Caminamos de nuevo hacia la salida y una vez más Damon actúa como un escudo para que nadie pueda tocarme. Abre la puerta para mí y salgo dándole una rápida sonrisa… Me agrada lo gentil que es, no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada ya que los pocos hombres que rodeaban mi vida eran Kol y mi hermano Jeremy que ahora mismo no estaba en la ciudad. Ellos de caballeros no tenían mucho, pensaban que no había nada mejor que una mujer autosuficiente e independiente, yo los catalogaba más como perezosos pero a la final según ellos era lo mismo.

Aquella noche era algo fría, así que mientras caminamos hacia el auto de Damon me abrace para tratar de darme calor. Damon me miro sobre su hombro mientras aún tenía sus manos entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Pero que descuidado soy, debes estar helada-Dijo quitándose su chaqueta.

-No tienes que hacerlo-Dije rápidamente al entender sus intenciones.

-Pero quiero…Por favor?-Respondió mientras extendía su chaqueta hacia mí. Lo mire un instante y luego la acepte sonriendo.

-Gracias-Respondí mientras que Damon me ayudaba a ponérmela.

-No hay porque.

…

Damon estaciono su lujoso Aston Martin frente a la entrada de mi edificio, por las luces apagas deduje que Kol aún no había llegado a casa.

-Gracias por traerme-Dije girándome un poco para verlo.

El sonrió y yo no supe que hacer, si salir ahora del auto o agradecerle una vez más…

-Bueno… Sera mejor que entre- Dije rápidamente abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-Dijo Damon saltando del auto casi al instante.

Iba a decirle que estaba bien, que podía caminar sola hasta la puerta, que no se preocupara pero él ya estaba a mi lado como para decirle que no. Subimos los 3 escalos del pórtico y luego entramos al edificio. Cuando llegamos a mi piso busque entre mi bolso las llaves que siempre se escondían de mis manos, la situación hubiese sido muy normal si no estuviese siendo observada por unos enormes ojos azules.

-Nunca encuentro las llaves a tiempo-Dije mientras el trataba de esconder una sonrisa con el dedo mientras se acariciaba el labio inferior.

-Bueno, yo no tengo prisa-Respondió el. Entonces comprendí que posiblemente el estaría esperando que lo invitara a pasar… "_Has memoria! Arreglaste tu cama? Dejaste la cocina limpia?_"… Me pregunto la voz en mi cabeza y sentí pánico al no recordarlo.

-Aquí están!-Dije un poco eufórica por encontrarlas- Quieres pasar?-Pregunte mientras metía la llave en la cerradura.

-Estaría encantado-Respondió Damon.

Abrí la puerta lentamente para ver si estaba desordenado el lugar. Afortunadamente lo único fuera de lugar era la manta sobre el sofá que había usado hace una semana mientras comía con Kol. Damon observo el lugar con gran detalle deteniéndose en cada pintura que había en la pared.

-Cuál es el nombre del artista?-Pregunto mirándome un momento.

-El artista? Yo no lo llamaría así…-Dije riendo por lo bajo. Damon se giró a mirarme una vez más mientras levantaba una ceja dejándome claro que no entendía a lo que me refería-Mi hermano, el pinta… No vive de eso, en realidad lo hace solo cuando no tiene dinero y hay un cumpleaños cerca-Respondí dirigiéndome hacia la mesa del comedor.

-Tienes bastantes-Dijo Damon.

-Sí, supongo que jamás tenía dinero cuando llegaba mi cumpleaños… Ahora que lo pienso jamás he recibido algo diferente a un pintura de parte de él.

-Pues son buenas-Contesto Damon sonriendo.

Me mordí el labio mirando de nuevo las pinturas, en realidad si eran buenas… Mi hermano tenía talento para esto.

-Quieres tomar algo?-Le pregunte saliendo rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

-Como que?-Pregunto Damon caminando hacia mí. Por alguna razón eso me puso nerviosa… La imagen de verlo acercarse me recordó a aquel programa que vi en Animal Planet de un león acercándose sigilosamente a su presa.

-Pues… Dime que quieres… Y puedo dártelo-"_Creo que has escogido las peores palabras_"… Dice la voz en mi cabeza.

-Segura que podrías dármelo?-Pregunto Damon acercándose cada vez más.

-Claro-Respondí para luego morderme el labio… "_Que estás haciendo? Invitándolo a tus labios mordiéndotelos cada dos segundos?_"… Pregunto la voz de mi cabeza pero preferí ignorarla.

-Podría tomarte la palabra…-Dijo Damon pasando suavemente el dorso de su mano por mi mejilla para luego bajarla hasta llegar a mi barbilla.

Mi respiración se había vuelto forzada mientras no podía apartar mis ojos de los labios de Damon, podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca… Podía imaginarme como sabían sus labios… Y estaba deseando poder probarlos cuando el timbre sonó sacándonos de aquella pequeña burbuja que habías formado.

-Cariño! Pensé que te ganaría en llegar-Grito Kol mientras Damon daba dos pasos hacia atrás. Yo recupere mi respiración y me acerque a la puerta con mis manos temblando.

Abrí la puerta muy despacio para encontrarme a Kol recargado en el marco de esta-Baby, y esa chaqueta de quién es?-Pregunto señalando la chaqueta de Damon… Por Dios, había olvidado que la llevaba puesta.

-Como estuvo tu noche?-Pregunte cambiando rápidamente de tema.

-Bien, algunos tragos… Lo normal-Respondió Kol sin darle importancia-Que pasa? No vas a dejarme entrar?

Asentí y me hice a un lado lentamente como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que acaban de descubrir haciendo algo malo. Kol entro al departamento y de inmediato se percató de la presencia de Damon. Alterno su vista de el a mi dos veces y luego miro la chaqueta que yo traía puesta y la falta de esta en Damon.

-Damon… Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí-Dijo Kol mirándome.

-Damon se ofreció a traerme a casa-Dije rápidamente…. "_Por qué te estas justificando?_"… Pregunto la voz en mi cabeza.

-Ha sido un placer pero debo irme ahora-Dijo Damon acercándose a nosotros, estrecho su mano con Kol y luego se giró a mirarme-Ha sido una gran noche Elena.

Me sonroje de inmediato y luego me quite su chaqueta-Gracias por el préstamo.

Damon la tomo y me sonrió para luego desearnos una buena noche. Cerré la puerta en cuanto el salió y me gire para ver a Kol.

-Que ocurre entre Damon y tú?-Pregunto Kol sonriendo con complicidad.

-Nada, me lo encontré en el bar y se ofreció a traerme luego de que Caroline me dejara tirada por irse con Tyler-Respondí caminando hacia la cocina sintiendo repentinamente algo de frio ahora que no traía puesta su chaqueta.

-Claro y… Por qué subió?

-Yo lo invite, era lo mínimo que podía hacer-Respondí mirando en la nevera sin ver nada en realidad.

-Por qué? Por traerte a casa o por la chaqueta?

-Por las dos, que es esto? Las 20 preguntas?

Kol alzo las manos en señal de rendición mientras sonreía.

**…**

La mañana del domingo se pasó rápidamente, estaba terminado de arreglarme ya que había quedado con Kol de ir a ver un partido de beisbol. Estaba tratando de ocultar las ojeras que tenia de no haber dormido… Me la pase la noche entera pensando que había sido eso que paso con Damon… O bueno, lo que no pasó. Que sucedía si de verdad nos besábamos? Él era mi jefe y por poco dejo que eso sucediera… No era correcto, en definitiva no era correcto sin embargo… No dejaba de preguntarme porque Damon había intentado hacerlo.

El sonido de mi teléfono me devolvió a la realidad, era un mensaje de Kol… _**"Ya estas lista? Creo que vamos a tener compañía…"**_

Fruncí el ceño, compañía? Quién?

Sujetando mi cabello en una coleta alta agarre mi pequeño bolso y lo cruce sobre mis hombros, un cardigans de color crema fue lo que tome para cubrirme por si hacia demasiado frió. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y en la puerta estaba Kol hablando con Damon y una chica.

-Bien! Estamos completos!-Anunció Kol en cuanto me vio.

Damon se giró a verme y me sonrió cálidamente-Buenos días Elena.

-Buenos días-Conteste sonriendo.

-Te presento a mi pequeña hermana… Anni-Dijo presentándome a la chica a su lado. Ella era delgada, de cabello castaño, largo y rizado, sus ojos eran grises y su piel del mismo tono que la de Damon.

-Encantada de conocerte Elena!-Dijo la chica tomando mi mano rápidamente.

-El gusto es mío-Conteste sonriendo y por alguna razón me siento muy agradecida de que sea solo la hermana de Damon

-Bueno, basta de presentaciones… Debemos irnos ya o no conseguiremos boletos-Dijo Kol pasando por nuestro lado para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Oh! Oh! Oh! Pido ir en el mismo auto que Kol-Dijo Anni caminando hacia él.

Kol asintió y sonrió con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto utilizar… "_Parece que aquella chica está en el radar de nuestro querido Kol_"… Dijo la voz en mi cabeza. Me gire para mirar a Damon quien me estaba observando atentamente.

-Creo que seremos tu y yo-Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta, dude un momento y él se dio cuenta-A menos que quieras ir con Kol y mi hermana, no tengo problema de irme solo en el auto.

-No tienes que irte solo, yo… Yo puedo irme contigo-Respondí rápidamente ya que aquellos ojos tristes que había puesto hace unos segundos me derritieron.

El dejo salir una enorme sonrisa, puso una de sus manos sobre mi espalda… No muy arriba ni muy abajo… Para que siguiera caminando. No me molesto ese gesto, sin embargo la sensación de electricidad que pasaba por mi cuerpo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

Cuando salimos a la calle el auto de Kol ya no estaba, se había ido sin nosotros. Damon se acercó a su auto y me abrió la puerta haciéndome sonreír mientras mi frecuencia cardiaca aumentaba… "_Que te está pasando? Relájate o pronto te dará un ataque!_"… Dijo la voz en mi cabeza y trate de hacerle caso.

Subí al auto y el rápidamente lo rodeo para sentarse a mi lado, se abrocho el cinturón y luego se giró a mirarme.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Claro-Respondí al instante y luego me pregunte porque le respondí tan rápido.

-De verdad quieres ver ese juego o podríamos ir a otro lugar?-Los ojos de Damon dejaban ver algo así como una suplica, esperaba que le dijera que fuéramos a otro lado… Una parte de mi quería responder que sí, que me llevara a donde él quería ir… Pero otra, una más racional me decía que debía mantener mi relación con él lo más profesional que pudiese… "_Puedes ser profesional con el de lunes a sábado en el restaurante, ahora no están en el trabajo y te está proponiendo ir a algún lugar solos… Aprovecha tu oportunidad y continua lo que dejaste incompleto anoche_"… Dijo la voz en mi cabeza.

-Y cuál sería ese otro lugar?-Pregunte aunque estaba más que claro que iría a donde él quisiera… Por primera vez le haría caso a la voz de mi cabeza.

-Bueno… Dime que sí y pronto lo vas a averiguar-Respondió el sonriendo mientras me guiñaba.

Me pase la lengua por los labios disfrutando de aquella sonrisa-Si, llévame donde quieras…-Respondí y enseguida el encendió el auto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Señoritas, buenas noches… O buenos días… Si están leyendo esto en la mañana. Tengo una vergüenza horrible con ustedes, hace una semana que salí a vacaciones, sin embargo he estado un poco ocupada y no había podido dedicarle el tiempo a la historia… Pero hoy, hoy fue el día para escribir, el clima amaneció lluvioso así que pase gran parte del día en mi camita.**  
**Bien… Debo confesar algo… El último párrafo de este capítulo lo saque de uno de mis libros favoritos, aunque lo edite un poco para que se acoplara a la historia… Se llama Obsidian de Jennifer L. Armentrout. Algunas tal vez lo conozcan y las que no, bueno… Se los súper recomiendo.**

**En fin, espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste mucho, no olviden dejar sus reviews y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

Lunes en la mañana… El sol entra suavemente a través de las cortinas mientras el reloj hace aquel ruido molesto. Miro hacia al techo pensando en el día anterior… Toda una tarde con Damon; ¿En dónde se supone que nos deja eso ahora cuando estemos en el trabajo? ¿Debería actuar como si fuéramos amigos o mantener mi distancia?

Antes de que pueda resolver esa incógnita el timbre suena… Debe ser Kol, siento que hace mucho no desayuno con el así que me levanto de la cama rápidamente y corro hacia la puerta. Al abrirla encuentro a mi gran amigo con una toalla colgada del hombro, en una mano tiene el cepillo de dientes y en la otra tiene su ropa.

-Te he despertado?-Pregunta entrando a mi casa mientras me hago a un lado.

-No, hace unos minutos sonó el despertador… Puedo preguntar porque traes todo eso?

-Bueno, veras… Es una historia interesante. Creo que Anni y yo dañamos el calentador al tenerlo por tanto tiempo encendido-Respondió para luego guiñarme un ojo.

-Espera… Te acostaste con la hermana de Damon?-Pregunte recostándome en la puerta.

-Pues decir que nos acostamos está mal dicho ya que lo hicimos en la ducha, lo que me lleva a suponer por qué el calentador se dañó y ahora solo sale el agua malditamente fría.

Negando con la cabeza me fui caminando hacia la cocina-A veces me pregunto cómo es que tú y yo somos amigos, eres un cerdo.

-Somos amigos porque el hecho de que yo sea un cerdo te sirve a ti para aprender a ver más allá de una cara bonita.

-Aja…-Respondí no muy convencida-Sabes, la gran pregunta que tengo es cómo pudiste hacerlo con la hermanita de tu amigo! No se supone que hay un código entre amigos donde dice que las hermanas pequeñas son prohibidas?

-Es cierto pero… Anni y yo tenemos una historia, una que obviamente Damon desconoce… Cuando estoy con ella no me controlo y ella se aprovecha de eso… Simplemente me es muy difícil decirle que no.

Me quedo observándolo un poco impresionada-Una historia?

-Si… Damon y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela por lo que lo conozco hace mucho y de paso a su familia, vi crecer a Anni y créeme que note cada cambio en ella, la atracción entre los dos fue instantánea y cuando Damon se fue del país yo me quede solo con Anni… Sin embargo nadie puede saber que ella y yo… Bueno tú sabes.

-Entonces porque me lo cuentas a mí?

-Porque confió en ti, eres mi mejor amiga-Aquellas palabras me hicieron sonreír, este chico podía ser tan lindo!-Lo que me recuerda… Por qué tú y Damon desaparecieron ayer? No digo que me molestara, me diste todo un día con Anni pero… Donde estaban ustedes dos?

-Oh… Pues… Fuimos a dar un paseo-Respondí ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras imagines del día anterior venían a mi cabeza…

_Damon estaciono su auto en Battery Park, en todo el centro de Manhattan. Se giró hacia mí sonriendo y guardo las llaves de su auto en el bolsillo de su pantalón._

_-Sé que no es realmente sorprende el lugar a donde te he traído siendo alguien de Nueva York-Dijo y entonces me gire un poco comprendiendo donde estábamos._

_-La estatua de la libertar o el museo de la inmigración?-Pregunte devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_-La estatua… El ferri saldrá en unos minutos._

_Salí del auto y al instante él estuvo conmigo, empecé a caminar hacia el lugar de abordaje de los feries mientras me abrazaba a mí misma. El me seguía de cerca y podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí… Tal vez estaba esperando que le dijera algo._

_-No es sorprendente que me lleves a la estatua de la Liberta… Concuerdo en eso contigo pero… Aquella enorme mujer y yo hace mucho no nos vemos… Desde que estaba en la escuela creo-Dije apartando un mechón de cabello de mi rostro que se agitaba por el viento._

_-Bueno, es agradable saber que estaré presente en aquel hermoso reencuentro-Dijo y en su tono pude sentir que trataba de ocultar una sonrisa._

-Vamos Kol! Sal ahora, ya he servido el desayuno!-Grite desde el comedor mientras Kol aún estaba en el baño.

A los pocos minutos, Kol salió del baño con los pantalones puestos, la camisa a medio a botonar y los pies descalzos mientras el vapor le seguía los pasos.

-Acaso te has cocinado allá adentro?-Pregunte al ver el vapor que aun salía del baño.

-No seas exagerada-Respondió terminado de abotonarse la camisa para luego tomar asiento en la mesa-Has preparado waffles! Te amo lo sabes?

-Lo se…-Respondí sonriendo mientras me sentaba al frente de él.

**…**

Dos horas después estoy caminando hacia el restaurante, Drive By de Train, suena en mi reproductor haciéndome sonreír enormemente mientras empujo la puerta del restaurante. El lugar está perfectamente arreglado, listo para que la gente entre… Me entretengo observando las flores que hay en cada mesa… Jamás habíamos tenido flores como decoración y en cierta forma es lindo verlas. Camino hacia la cocina donde Caroline está dando las indicaciones del día, no le presta atención a mi llegada y sigue hablando mientras voy a cambiarme. Cuando salgo del baño todo el mundo está en su labor.

-Que tal tu fin de semana Elena?-Me pregunta Alice mientras pela algunas zanahorias.

-Interesante supongo… Y el tuyo?

-Bueno, un poco ocupado, he estado repasando todo el fin de semana tus recetas, ya que te vas en una semana pues voy a quedar a cargo y será duro para mí-Respondió sonriéndome.

-Solo serán cuatro semanas y siempre podrás llamarme por cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé, sin embargo voy a extrañarte.

Le sonreí y apreté suavemente su brazo, Alice era una increíble compañera y podría decir que era mi amiga del trabajo…

-Por cierto, no te vas a imaginar quien llego hoy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Quien?-Pregunte aunque era claro a quien se refería.

-Damon… Fue como increíble verlo entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro… Y debo ser sincera, podría enamorar a cualquiera con esa sonrisa.

Sonreí una vez más… Sabía lo increíble que era esa sonrisa ya que el día anterior la había visto todo el día…

_El viento golpeaba con fuerza por lo que decidí ponerme mi cardigan mientras caminaba hacia la mmm… Como se llama eso?... Digamos que hacia la proa o popa del ferri si es que se usaba el mismo termino con este tipo de barco. Me apoye en la barandilla mientras algunas parejas se tomaban fotos besándose. Mirar una pareja besarse jamás ha sido de mi agrado así que me gire hacia el otro lado encontrándome con unos hermosos ojos azules._

_El me sonrió y luego levanto la vista hacia la pareja, sus ojos se concentraron en ellos por unos breves segundos y luego volvió a mirarme._

_-Disfrutas de la vista-Le dije sonriéndole._

_-Digamos que no soy fan de las demostraciones de afecto en público-Respondió recargándose en la barandilla como yo lo estaba haciendo._

"_Adiós al plan de besarlo en la estatua de la libertad frente a todo el mundo"… Dijo la voz en mi cabeza sonando enojada._

_-Aun vas a hacerlo?-Me pregunto de repente y temí que tal vez era de esas extrañas personas que podían leer la mente… "No hay tales personas Elena"… Me reprocho la voz de mi cabeza._

_-Hacer que?-Pregunte frunciendo el ceño._

_-Defender el menú que adoras… Dijiste que me cocinarías cada plato del menú anterior para que yo lo conservara y hasta ahora… Bueno hasta ahora no ha ocurrido nada-Respondió levantando una ceja._

_-Aun pienso hacerlo… Solo dime cuando y donde y me pondré manos a la obra-Le respondí girándome para quedar de espaldas a la barandilla mientras dejaba descansar mi codos sobre ella._

_Él se hizo para atrás con sus manos sujetas a la barandilla, ahora estábamos frente a frente mientras él me dedicaba aquella sonrisa torcida que se me hacía tan adorable._

_-En serio? Puedo elegir el lugar, el día y la hora? Sin problemas?-Pregunto acercándose peligrosamente… "Lo peligroso aquí es su perfume y como estas separando tus labios lentamente"…Dijo la voz en mi cabeza._

_Asentí, eso era lo máximo que podía hacer ya que mi cabeza estaba más concentrada tratando de saber cuál sería el nombre del perfume que usaba Damon que de lo que estaba hablando… Patético, crees que puedes controlar tu cuerpo y este te traiciona en el momento menos indicado._

_-Bueno… Creo que he decidió el cuándo y el donde-Dijo Damon mientras deslizaba su dedo por mi frente para quitar a aquel mechón de pelo descontrolado por el viento-El lugar puede ser tu casa… El cuándo puede ser cada sábado en la noche… Así me aseguro que no te meterás en un bar cada semana._

_Lo mire a los labios, mientras mi cabeza trataba de poner atención a algo que no fuera su perfume… Acaso acaba de decir que sería cada sábado para asegurarse que yo no estaría por ahí en algún bar? Pero la pregunta más importante era… Está hablando en serio?_

_-Aun puedo salir cada viernes a divertirme-Lo rete no muy segura de porque lo hice._

_El sonrió mientras bajaba su debo por mi nariz-Pues estaré muy pendiente…_

Es poco más de las 6:30 pm… El día ha estado relativamente tranquilo por lo que me he dedicado a ayudar a Alice a "estudiar mis recetas". En todo el día había esperado ver que Damon entraba a la cocina como había hecho el pasado sábado pero nunca llego… Estaría quizás evitándome?... _Lo dudo cariño, tal vez tiene mucho trabajo_… Dijo la voz en mi cabeza sonriéndome. Tal vez era cierto, sin embargo quería verlo… El pasar toda la tarde con el había sido algo increíble y el no poder verlo estando tan cerca era algo que no me gustaba.

**…**

Bien, son las 9 pm y aun no sé nada de Damon salvo que hoy ha llegado con una gran sonrisa… Que es lo que sucede? Acaso quiere mantener distancia conmigo? Se dio cuenta que es un error pretender besar al personal de su restaurante? Oh Dios… Que es lo que sucede?

-Elena? –Dijo Caroline al otro lado de la puerta, me gire lentamente tratando ocultar la cara de molestia que tenía-Damon te necesita…

Damon? Damon! En serio?-Voy en un segundo-Respondí sonriendo ligeramente.

Caroline asintió lentamente y luego salió de la cocina para llamar la atención de algunos meseros. Respire hondo com veces, no estoy segura la verdad… Me solté el cabello rápidamente y luego lo alise con mis dedos… _Bien, ahora camina lentamente hacia su dirección… No dejes ver que has estado todo el día ansiosa porque no lo has visto_… Dijo la voz en mi cabeza dándome palmaditas en la espalda.  
"Mantente tranquila" "Mantente tranquila" me repetía mi mantra para que mi cuerpo se lo creyera. Cruce el salón del comedor y luego me dirijo hacia el largo pasillo que me conducía hacia el lugar donde estaba él.  
Vuelvo a respirar profundamente y lentamente dirijo mi mano hacia la puerta para dar dos golpecitos… _Podrías hacerlo un poco más fuerte, creo que él no lo ha oído_… Dice la voz en mi cabeza de forma sarcástica.

-Siga-Dice Damon desde el otro lado de la puerta, usa su tono profesional así que tal vez no me está esperando a mí. Abro la puerta y voy introduciendo mi cuerpo lentamente, Damon tiene la vista fija a su computadora como la última vez que entre a este lugar.

-Hola…-Digo muy bajo para llamar su atención.

Él levanta la vista hacia mí, sonríe de la forma que adoro y luego se levanta de su silla-Hola… Siento que hace mucho no te veo-Dice mientras camina alrededor de su escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo sé, lo he sentido igual-Respondo cerrando la puerta y recostándome en ella con las manos en la espalda-Como estas?

-Ahora que lo preguntas… Estoy bien-Responde y muestra una enorme sonrisa que me permite ver sus relucientes dientes blancos-Y tú?

-Bien, muy bien-Respondo mordiéndome el labio inferior. El clavo sus ojos en mis labios y me hace recordar el día anterior…

_-… Con una altura de 93 metros y un peso de 225 toneladas, la Estatua de la Libertad domina el puerto de Nueva York, este es uno de los símbolos más reconocidos de Norte América. Fue concebida por el escultor francés Frederic Auguste Bartholdi y su estructura interna fue construida por el ingeniero Gustave Eiffel, su construcción fue terminada en Francia en julio de 1884…-Decía el guía mientras Damon y yo caminamos alrededor de la estatua. Caminábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, sintiendo el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. _

_Después de casi 30 minutos de pura historia por fin subimos a lo más alto de la estatua… Damon me observaba sonriendo mientras el viento agitaba mi cabello._

_-Debo verme terrible ahora-Dije tratando de controlar mi cabello._

_-En realidad yo diría que te ves increíble-Respondió para luego pasar un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja… Ese toque estaba volviéndose rápidamente una costumbre, como lo hace? Como puede con tan sencillo toque hacerme desear más? Me muerdo el labio para evitar que la sonrisa que está a punto de salir sea muy notoria y en se precisó instante, en el que estoy mordiéndome el labio suavemente, Damon se inclina hacia mi cuerpo separando un poco los labios… "Que sucede? Acaso está intentando besarte?"... Pregunta la voz de mi cabeza mientras me empuja las piernas para que esté más cerca de Damon._

_Para desfortuna de la voz en mi cabeza y mía algunos chicos se ríen atrás de nosotros haciendo que Damon se aparte de repente._

_-Creo que… Deberíamos seguir al guía, nos hemos quedado atrás-Dijo Damon metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón._

"_Oh Dios… Creo que va a tomar un poco de trabajo este primer beso"… Suspira la voz de mi cabeza mientras se deja caer al suelo._

Damon cierro los ojos un instante y luego vuelve a mirarme, mientras deja escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a cenar esta noche…-Dice unos segundos después y yo me quedo medio pasmada… Me está invitando a salir?

-Eso sería… Increíble-Respondo al fin mientras la voz de mi cabeza suspira de alivio al ver que no se me ha olvidado hablar.

**…**

Estacionar frente a "Ayza Wine & Chocolate Bar" me trajo agradable y unos no tan agradable recuerdos. Damon como todo un caballero se bajó rápidamente del auto, lo rodeo y luego abrió mi puerta mientras extendía su mano libre hacia mí.

-Vaya, podría acostumbrarme a esto-Dije mientras tomas su mano y le sonreía.

-Espero que lo hagas-Respondió y luego cerró la puerta del auto. No quería retirar mi mano de la suya pero debía hacerlo… No era normal tomarse de la mano de tu jefe verdad? Le pregunte a la voz de mi cabeza pero ella tenía las manos en la espalda mientras silbaba y miraba hacia ningún lugar. Lo inevitable sucedió, el soltó lentamente mi mano y rápidamente se la metió al bolsillo, yo torcí la boca evitando fruncir el ceño… Porque debería molestarme? No es como si una tarde y una cena nos hiciera algo así que, que importaba?

Al entrar un sonriente camarero nos recibió, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí no pudo reprimir el gesto de lanzarme a sus brazos y darme un fuerte apretón-Elena! Es increíble que estés aquí!-Dijo y luego me soltó y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros para mirarme. Yo estaba como en estado catatónico, no podía hablar ni moverme… Solo escuchar como Damon se aclaraba la garganta hizo que mi cuerpo recuperara la vida.

-Fred!-Dije al despertar de mi estupor y sonreí enormemente… Fred era un chico francés que había venido a estudiar en la universidad de Columbia. El tipo es energía pura, estudiaba en la mañana y en la tarde venia al restaurante para que en la madrugada el lugar se convirtiera en un bar. Nos conocimos cuando yo estaba haciendo mis prácticas y él fue tan increíble conmigo-Como has estado?

-Bien, bien ahora que te veo… Dijiste que vendrías al bar cada viernes y hace como mil años no vienes-Respondió Fred frunciendo el ceño fingiendo que estaba enojado.

-Decir que hace como mil años ella no viene no creo que sea muy apropiado-Dijo Damon metiéndose en la conversión… _Carajo! Te has olvidado de tu cita!_... Dijo la voz de mi cabeza con los ojos como platos.

-Oh… Fred, él es Damon Salvatore, Damon el es Fred Bouffart… Damon es el nuevo dueño del restaurante donde trabajo y Fred es un increíble mesero y un futuro odontólogo-Dije presentándolos muy formal… _Vaya, veo que has aprendido algo de la películas de Bridget Jones_… Dice la voz de mi cabeza mientras yo me abrazo mentalmente… Adoro esa película!

Damon extendió su mano hacia Fred mientras Fred me daba una mirada que se traducía más o menos a algo así… "Estas saliendo con tu jefe!?"

-Un placer-Dijo Damon.

-Lo mismo digo-Respondió Fred-Bueno, déjenme llevarlos a su mesa.

Seguimos a Fred por el salón, el lugar seguía igual a como lo recuerdo y eso hizo que se me saliera un enorme suspiro-Estas muy emocionada por encontrarte con tu amigo Frank?-Me pregunto Damon muy bajo. Yo lo mire un poco confundida ya que el tono destilaba un poco de enojo… _Un poco? Segura que un poco?..._ Pregunto la voz de mi cabeza no muy convencida. Luego solté una pequeña risita… Acaso acaba de llamar a Fred, Frank?

-En seguida vendré a tomarles su orden-Dijo Fred cuando nos dejó en nuestra mesa. Yo no tenía que mirar el menú ya que lo conocía muy bien.

-Así que… Hace cuanto conoces a Felix-Pregunto Damon mientras observaba el menú.

-Fred, su nombre es Fred… Y lo conozco hace unos años, hice mis prácticas en este restaurante-Respondí recargando mi cabeza sobre mi mano.

-Entiendo…-Respondió Damon y luego dejo el menú sobre la mesa-Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?

-Sí, quiero un Warm Chocolate Molten Cake-Respondí simplemente.

-Pero ese es un postre y yo te invite a cenar-Respondió Damon apoyando los codos en la mesa, un gesto no muy cortes.

-Lo sé, para mi ese es el mejor postre de este lugar-Respondí imitando su posición mientras me acercaba un poco a él.

-Así que… Te invito a cenar y te vas en seguida al postre-Dijo Damon inclinando su cuerpo hacia el mío.

-Si… Creo que es eso lo que estoy haciendo-Respondí mientras la voz de mi cabeza le pedía de rodillas a todos los dioses que Damon se convirtiera en el postre.

-Saben que van a ordenar?-Pregunto Fred apareciendo de repente y haciendo que yo llevara mi cuerpo de nuevo hacia atrás.

-Sí, para ella Warm Chocolate Molten Cake y para mi unas Brochette Marinated Chicken, por favor-Respondió Damon mientras le devolvía el menú a Fred.

-En seguida-Dijo Fred y luego se dio la vuelta.

Observe como el chico se dirigía a otra mesa y me pase la mano por el cabello llevándolo detrás de mi hombro.

-Aun la llevas puesta-Dijo Damon. Me gire a verlo sin comprender a que se refería y el acerco su mano para tomar mi muñeca… Aun llevaba puesto el brazalete con la estatua de la Libertad como adorno…

_El guía nos dejó a todos en el lugar donde se compran los recuerdos, yo pase de ellos ya que el lugar estaba lleno de turistas y jamás podría ver nada. Me acerque a una pequeña silla mientras veía a Damon meterse entre los turistas para ver los recuerdos. Era gracioso verlo entre ellos… Todos llevaban una gorra que decía "I love NY" y todos, absolutamente todos tenían una cámara en la mano; mientras que Damon llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, una camiseta gris de cuello en V y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Sus manos no tenían absolutamente nada, o al menos eso suponía yo porque la verdad no podía verlas, las tenía dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón._

_-Bueno ha sido difícil pero al fin lo he podido conseguir-Dijo Damon acercándose a la silla donde estaba con una bolsa en las manos._

_-El que?-Pregunte mientras me deslizaba por la silla para darle espacio a Damon._

_-El recuerdo perfecto para la tarde perfecta-Respondió mostrando aquella perfecta sonrisa; Luego metió la mano en la bolsita y lentamente fue sacando un brazalete con un colgante de una versión miniatura de la estatua de la libertad._

_Separe mis labios sin saber que decir… "Te acaba de comprar un brazalete!"... Grito la voz de mi cabeza mientras saltaba por todo el lugar._

_-Oh Dios… Es hermoso…-Logre decir después de unos segundos. Damon sonrió complacido y sin previo aviso abrocho el brazalete alrededor de mi muñeca-Gracias…-Respondí mientras levantaba la muñeca en alto para observar la pequeña estatua._

Mire por unos segundos la pequeña mujer de la libertad y luego mis ojos se encontraron con los de Damon, él mantenía una expresión seria pero en sus ojos había un extraño brillo.

-Pues…-La verdad no sabía que decir así que estuve aliviada cuando él cambio de tema.

Por largo rato hablamos sobre trivialidades, luego Damon quería saber sobre mi vida, mis padres, mi hermano y luego llego a Kol ya que él me envió un mensaje preguntándome dónde estaba ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

-Te conoces hace mucho con Kol?-Pregunto Damon cuando volví a guardar mi teléfono.

-Hmmm… Pues sí, podría decir que si… Nos conocimos hace tres años, el día que me mude a su edificio… Él fue muy amable y me ayudo a subir todas mis cosas… Así que lo invite a cenar ese día por ayudarme durante toda la tarde. Creo que se enamoró de mi comida porque ahora no logro quitármelo de encima-Dije riendo un poco mientras jugaba con la cucharita sobre mi plato vacío.

-Y… Entre ustedes… Ha ocurrido algo?-Pregunto levantando un ceja.

-Oh no! Por ningún motivo-_Mentirosa!_ Grito la voz de mi cabeza-Bueno, en realidad… Nosotros somos buenos amigos, nos dimos cuenta que jamás pasaría nada entre nosotros porque nuestras amistad era absolutamente real.

-Así que si ha pasado algo.

Me sonroje al instante, solo habían sido unos besitos descontrolados en la pista de baile… Pero por alguna razón decírselo a Damon me hacía sentir un poco culpable.

-Olvídalo, no me lo digas-Dijo Damon sacudiendo una mano-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya antes de que Kol se vuelva caníbal.

Solté una pequeña carcajada y me levante de la mesa.

**…**

A las 12 menos 15 Damon estaciono su auto frente a mi edificio. Mi cuerpo se sentía medio raro ya que no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Damon todavía pero… Como podía retenerlo?

-Bueno… Gracias por la cena-Dije sonriendo.

-Quizás debas decir gracias por el postre-Respondió Damon.

-Sí, tienes razón-Respondí y luego abrí la puerta del auto.

Damon salió del auto rápidamente y cuando yo salí del auto y cerré la puerta Damon ya estaba a mi lado.

Estaba un poco cerca de mí, bueno… Realmente cerca así que me recargue en el auto para poder verle la cara.

-Yo también debería decir gracias-Susurro mientras me embriaga de su exquisito aroma.

-Por qué?

-Por darme una perfecta noche-Respondió sonriendo de lado.

-Siempre es todo perfecto para ti?-Pregunte inclinando mi cabeza a un lado.

-No, solo es perfecto cuando tú haces parte del momento-Respondió inclinando la cabeza tal y como yo lo hacía.

Mi respiración en ese momento era totalmente irregular, sentía que el aire entraba con mucha dificultad mientras mi corazón parecía que estaba a medio camino de una maratón… _Dios santo Elena! Bésalo ahora! Debes besarlo ahora! No esperes a que él lo haga!..._ Gritaba la voz de mi cabeza suplicando de rodillas. Carajo, me muero de ganas por besarlo… Al diablo con todo! Pase una de mis manos por su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí y rápidamente antes de que algo o alguien lo arruinara puse mis labios sobre los suyos.

No hubo un momento de vacilación. Tenía mi boca en la suya y deje de respirar. Él se estremeció e hizo un sonido desde atrás de su garganta; mitad gruñido, mitad gemido. Pequeños estremecimientos de placer y pánico se dispararon a través de mi cuando el profundizo el beso, separando mis labios. Deje de pensar, me aleje del auto, acortando la pequeña distancia entre nosotros, presionando mi cuerpo contra el de él, hundiendo mis dedos en su cabello. Era suave, sedoso. Regrese a la vida, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar. El torrente de sensaciones arrastrándose por mi cuerpo era enloquecedor. Espeluznante. Apasionante…


	5. Chapter 5

**Señoritas buenas tardes!**  
**Bueno, creo que mi tiempo de actualización ha mejorado… Las vacaciones son simplemente una bendición para aquellas que nos gusta escribir.**  
**Bien, quiero agradecerles por los reviews… Ustedes son tan lindas!**  
**El capítulo de hoy inicia donde termino el anterior… Y luego nos vamos al día siguiente… Que puedo decir de este capítulo? Bueno es muy Elena… Y tendremos personaje nuevo! Bueno, no tan nuevo jajajjajaj**  
**Ehhh… Como comentario final debo decir que el capítulo me ha salido muy largo! No tenía planeado escribir tanto en este capítulo pero bueno… Ya salió así… Espero no aburrirlas :/**

**Les mando un abrazo gigantesco! Y gracias por leer… No olviden sus reviews ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

En qué momento eso había salido de mi boca? Acaso me estaba volviendo la persona más cursi del planeta o que sucedía_? Bueno, puedes simplemente dejar de ver a esta chica y continuar con tu vida_… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza frunciendo el ceño ya que no le agradaban las cosas que estaba haciendo últimamente. Por supuesto que no le agradaban… Como es que podía ser tan cursi diciéndole "**No, solo es perfecto cuando tú haces parte del momento**" Oh Dios, ella debe pensar que soy un idiota… Espera. Un momento, ella está sonriendo… Oh por Dios, conozco esa mirada… Y justo en ese instante Elena lanzo su mano a mi cuello para llevarme hacia ella, parece que he perdido la voluntad de mi cuerpo ya que no puedo resistirme a ella… Y de pronto, sus labios están sobre los míos… Tan suaves y cálidos como los he imaginado tan veces.

Algo se trastorno en mí. Como si se hubiera abierto una puerta. O se hubiera reventado una presa. O, demonios, era como ser golpeado por un rayo, atropellado por un camión y luego volver a la vida. Me estaba moviendo sin pensar, mis manos fueron hacia sus caderas y ella me devolvió el beso con una pasión que casi me asombra, y esperaba que Elena no notara el incontrolable temblor en mis manos. Bueno en realidad debería decir el incontrolable temblor en mi cuerpo.  
Cuando ella se alejó del auto y presiono su cuerpo contra el mío, haciendo esos hermosos sonidos femeninos que tenían a mí sangre golpeando con fuerza… Era consciente de la brisa que golpeaba contra nuestros cuerpos, era consciente que estábamos a la mitad de la calle, era consciente de todo pero no me importaba, no cuando sus manos bajaron hacia mi camisa y lentamente metió los dedos debajo de ella tocándome la piel con sus dedos fríos… A este punto dejaría que ella hiciera lo que quiera conmigo, no me importaba… La voz de mi cabeza se había callado y ahora yo solo podía imaginarme como se sentirían mis manos por todo su cuerpo.

Pero nuestro mágico momento se vio interrumpido por el fuerte carraspeo de la garganta de alguien, a regañadientes separe mi cuerpo del de ella y abrí los ojos lentamente.  
Elena respiraba entrecortadamente, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados, sus labios ligeramente separados y sus manos seguían bajo mi camisa.

-Eh… Pues, lamento interrumpir pero… Tu mamá no ha dejo de llamar Elena-Dijo Kol con un fingido tono inocente.

-Oh… Eh, dile que ya la llamo-Respondiendo Elena con sus manos aún bajo mi camisa.

-Creo que… Esto ha… Sido… Estimulante- Dijo Elena abriendo sus ojos para mirar sobre mi hombro para comprobar que Kol se había ido.

-Creo que si-Respondí sonriendo… Estimulante se quedaba corto con lo que había sido.

Ella levanto sus ojos hacia los míos y luego un hermoso rosa se puso sobre sus mejillas-Oh lo siento-Dijo para luego sacar sus manos de mi camisa… La sensación de vacío fue instantánea y odie sentir aquello.

-Creo que… Deberías entrar, hace mucho frio-Dije pasando el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla… Oh que sensación tan exquisita!

Ella sonrió tiernamente y luego poniéndose sobre las puntas de sus pies me dejo un suave y rápido beso.

-Buenas noches-Dijo y luego camino hacia el portal de su puerta sin mirar atrás.

_Oh rayos, estamos jodidos!_... Dijo la voz de mi cabeza mientras yo miraba hacia la puerta por donde se había ido Elena e imagina mi vida entera a su lado.

**…**

-Qué? Cómo? Por qué?-Pregunto Kol en cuanto entre al edificio.

-No empieces!-Dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se sonrojaban

-Es que… No me lo puedo creer, tú y Damon?-Kol parecía que había visto algo imposible mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

-Podemos dejar este tema para después? Mejor dime que quería mi mamá.

-Pues… Tu mama quería asegurarse de que no se te olvide que mañana debes recoger a Jeremy… Le dije que no se preocupara que yo me haría cargo pero ella insiste que tú vayas por él.

-Carajo! Jeremy! Lo había olvidado totalmente-Dije llevándome una mano a la cabeza-A qué horas llega?

-11:30 am

-Oh Dios… Por qué no me lo recordaste?-Pregunte un poco histérica, cómo era que Kol no me lo había dicho? Él era como mi calendario personal… Sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer cada día y siempre me avisaba con algunos días de anticipación.

-Te lo estoy recordando! Justo Ahora!-Respondió levantando los brazos mientras caminaba hacia su apartamento de espaldas.

-Vale, ayúdame a pensar… Que voy a hacer?-Le pregunte con tono suplicante caminando hacia él.

-Pues… Sabía que lo olvidarías así que hace poco hable con Alice, dijo que no tendría problema de remplazarte por unas horas así tu puedes ir por Jeremy, me haces el almuerzo, te vas al trabajo y todos felices.

Solté una carcajada al oír cómo sería mi día de mañana y luego corrí a abrazarlo, este chico en serio que podía ser tan lindo!

**…**

El martes en la mañana me desperté sorprendentemente temprano, no me rehusé como tantas veces a levantarme de la cama para hacer café. Cuando mire el reloj después de haber pasado un rato leyendo el periódico vi que hasta ahora serían las 7 am por lo que deslizándome rápidamente de mi silla camine hacia mi armario para ponerme ropa cómoda y salir a correr.

Sabía que Kol se despertaría después de las 8 para irse a bañar y desayunar en mi casa, sin embargo decidí dejarle una nota indicándole que volvería en un rato.  
Deslizando silenciosamente la nota por debajo de puerta de Kol me recordé a mí misma que no debería tomar demasiado mi tiempo para "pensar" sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior, ya que, debía tener todo listo para la llegada de mi hermano.

Salí del portón principal y comencé mi suave trote mientras la imagen del Jeremy llego a mi cabeza. Mi hermano era algo sencillamente extraordinario, en una descripción rápida de él podría decir que medía 1 metro con 83 centímetros… Bastante alto al lado de mi metro con 68 centímetros. Tenía unos hombros anchos y un cuerpo que para las chicas seria de infarto, pero para mí, era simplemente un cuerpo. Si tenía que decir algo que me encantara de mi hermano seria su sonrisa… Esa sonrisa lo ha logrado sacar de muchos problemas y es que era… Tan irresistible. Jeremy era 3 años mayor que yo… Cualquiera diría que él era basta sobreprotector conmigo, pero no era así… Era más del hermano que te ayudaba a hacer tus pequeñas travesuras sin que nadie se diera cuenta y lo ama por eso… Y otro motivo por el que lo amaba era que viajaba 1824 km desde Tampa (Florida) solo para recogerme y viajar juntos hacia la casa de mis padres. Y esto a que se debía? Bueno se debía a mi horrible temor a volar sola… Si, era un miedo estúpido pero no podía viajar sola… _"No es estúpido, mucha gente le tiene miedo a volar"_… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza de forma decidida… Así que mi hermano mayor venia por mi cada año para que fuera a disfrutar de mis vacaciones a la casa de mis padres.

Y bien, después de casi 10 minutos de correr alrededor de la manzana el inevitable tema que me había traído a correr llego a mi cabeza con un enorme nombre en letras de neón… DAMON.  
Sé que debería estar saltando sobre una pierna mientras gritaba **"bese a Damon Salvatore!"** pero… Pero no podía dejar de pensar que no era correcto… "_Bien, porque carajos piensas que no es correcto?"_… Pregunto la voz de mi cabeza cruzándose de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño…. Y no sabía porque no era correcto, solo tenía este extraño sentimiento que me decía que no estaba bien. Y que si a Damon no le interesaba nada serio? Yo no estaba para jugar a eso… Y que si se arrepentía de aquel beso? Y que si perdía mi trabajo? Y qué? Definitivamente esto no era correcto.

No podía permitirme la horrible sensación de ser llevada al cielo para luego ser arrojada sin advertencia hacia el duro, frio y doloroso suelo. Esto simplemente no podía llegar más lejos de lo que sucedió anoche…

**…**

-Así que… Por qué saliste a correr tan temprano?-Pregunto Kol mientras me sentaba frente a él para desayunar.

-Pues… Porque si-Respondí llevándome una cucharada de cereal a la boca. Kol me examino un segundo y luego bajo la vista hacia su plato de cereal.

-Qué te pasa?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-De que hablas?

-Sabes de que hablo, saliste a correr temprano y además el desayuno de hoy es cereal lo que me lleva a decir que algo va mal.

-Que tiene de malo el cereal?

-Nada cariño, pero desde los 3 años que hemos estado juntos solo has preparado cereal como desayuno dos veces-Kol metió la cuchara en su plato y luego se la llevo a la boca-La primera fue cuando operaron a tu madre de apendicitis, estuviste tan preocupada que toda la semana comimos cereal y pizza y ahora…-Kol se detuvo mientras masticaba con la boca ligeramente abierta dándome una buena visión de la comida triturada-Debo preguntar qué sucede contigo, es el viaje?

-No… Claro que no-Respondí revolviendo la leche en mi plato ya que me había terminado el cereal. Kol tenía razón… La única razón por la que no me esforzara en preparar al desayuno es porque algo me preocupaba… Y eso tenía nombre y apellido-Sabes algo, creo que estoy llena… Termina tu desayuno mientras voy a arreglarme-Me levante de mi silla y me acerque a Kol para dejar un beso sobre su cabeza.

**…**

-Lo ves en algún lado?-Le pregunte a Kol mientras me ponía de puntitas buscando a mi hermano sobre el montón de cabezas.

-Sí, esta al fondo… Creo-Respondió Kol levantando ligeramente la barbilla-Oh no, creo que no es el.

Solté un bufido y luego unas manos grandes tocaron mi espalda dándome un ligero apretón. Di un pequeño salto y me agarre fuertemente al brazo de Kol dando un ligero grito.

-Cálmate! Solo soy yo-Dijo Jeremy girándome rápidamente para luego darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh pedazo de…! Por qué has hecho eso?-Pregunte dándole un golpe en el brazo para luego regresarle el abrazo-Te he extraño tanto…

-Lo sé… Sé que me has extraño… No hay razón para no hacerlo-Respondió Jeremy soltándome-Que pasa con ustedes? Llevo 30 minutos esperándolos!

-Pues estamos a la hora exacta-Respondió Kol dándole un abrazo a Jeremy con unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

-Te envié un mensaje y te dije que mi vuelo se había adelantado-Respondió Jeremy mostrando su teléfono.

-Pues no hay nada-Dijo Kol imitando el gesto de mí hermano.

-Ya, como sea… Estas aquí y eso es lo que importa-Dije acercándome a Jeremy para enganchar mi brazo con el de el-Deberíamos irnos ya les parece?

-Por mi está bien-Respondió Jeremy sonriendo.

-Hey! Que pasa conmigo? Debo empezar a reclamar mi lugar ahora que me has olvidado por tu hermano?-Dijo Kol mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

-Oh ven acá- Respondí enganchando mi otro brazo a el de Kol-Los dos son mis dos hombrecitos favoritos.

**…**

A la 2 en punto entre al restaurante, deje instalado a Jeremy en mi apartamento y luego tome un taxi para estar aquí. En cuanto toque el suelo del restaurante sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba sin control y básicamente corrí hacia la cocina para no tener un accidental encuentro con mi jefe.  
En la cocina todos estaban ocupados así que me acerque a Alice para saber en que podía ayudar… Ella estaba picando algunas cebollas y en el pequeño papel a su lado pude ver que estaba preparando Bacalao en salsa Roja.

-Hola-Dije acomodándome las mangas de mi uniforme-Quieres ayuda?

-Por favor, eres excelente con este plato-Respondió Alice sonriendo-Que tal tu hermano?

-Hmm… Bien, se quedó en casa… Dijo que quería recuperar algunas horas de sueño-respondí sonriendo.

-Genial… Por cierto, hace un rato Damon vino a buscarte.

-Y… Que dijo?-Pregunte tratando de fingir indiferencia.

-Pues no mucho, creo que no le gusto saber que no estabas… Frunció el ceño por unos segundos y luego tomo una hoja, saco un bolígrafo de su chaqueta y te dejo su número… Dijo que lo llames en cuanto puedas.

-Que lo llame? Luego no está?

-No… Hoy inicia el festival de comida lo olvidaste?-Pregunto Alice alzando las cejas.

-Si, tal vez lo hice….-Demonios… Que estaba pasando con mi calendario personal alias Kol?

-Como sea, dudo mucho que vaya a estar por aquí durante esta semana-Respondió Alice después de unos segundos- Hey Adam! Gira esas pechugas! Puedo sentir el olor a carbón!-Grito Alice acabando la conversación conmigo.

**…**

A las 9:30 pm en el autobús, con Bruno Mars sonando en mi reproductor mire la pequeña hoja con el número de Damon. Había estado evitando este pequeño papel todo el día y ahora lo tenía en mis manos. Mi corazón me decía que lo llamara ahora pero la razón… Bueno la razón había enloquecido o había sido drogada por mi corazón ya que también me pedía que lo llamara… La situación podría ser graciosa si no fuera mi situación.

"_Llámalo y acaba con esta tortura_"… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza muy impaciente. Tomando varias bocanadas de aire saque mi teléfono y marque el número lentamente… Sonó una vez… Sonó dos veces… Y…

-_Hola?-_Dijo la voz de Damon.

-_Eh… Hola… Hablas con… Soy… Soy Elena_-Dije hablando torpemente.

Hubo una pausa y luego lo que me pareció un suspiro se oyó en la bocina-_Elena, pensé que no me llamarías… Como estas?_-Pregunto usando un tono muy serio.

-_Pues… Bien y tú que tal?_-Pregunte apretando con fuerza el trozo de papel.

-_Bien, ahora un poco ocupado._

-_Oh lo lamento, tal vez debería llamarte después._

-_No, tardaste demasiado en llamar… Volver a esperar sería una completa tortura._

-_Lo lamento, estuve algo ocupada…_-Me quede un momento callada y luego dije-_Alice me dijo que me necesitabas…_

-_Sí, quiero hablar contigo._

-_De… Qué?_

-_Eh… Mira, no creo que sea el mejor medio para hablarlo, te parece bien si paso por tu casa esta noche?_

Mmm… Esta noche? A qué horas pensaba pasar?-_Si claro, no hay problema._

-_Bueno, en cuanto logre salir de aquí estaré allá._

-_Bien_-respondí rápidamente.

-_Nos vemos_-Dijo y luego termino la llamada.

Oh no… Me iba a decir que lo de anoche fue un error… Estoy segura…

**…**

-Hola! Hemos pedido comida china-Dijo Jeremy en cuanto entre mostrando un pequeña caja.

-Genial-respondí forzando una sonrisa.

Kol, quien estaba sentado en el suelo recostando la espalda en el sofá me miro un largo rato y luego bajo la vista a las cartas de póker esparcidas por el suelo.

-Que tal tu día?-Pregunto mi amigo.

-Bien-Dije nada más… Desde mi llamada con Damon en el autobús me había quedado sin palabras-Quieres que te ayude a servir?-Le pregunte a Jeremy quien estaba haciendo un desastre con la comida.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo… Tú ve y siéntate con Kol… Hemos comprado tequila.

Asentí como niña buena y me senté al lado de mi amigo evitando sus ojos. Como una medida rápida centre mi atención en el televisor… Estaban dando Friends… Una de mis series favoritas.

-Y bien, que sucede contigo?-Susurro Kol mientras organizaba sus cartas.

-Nada, ya te lo dije-respondí concentrándome en el capítulo… Creo que era ese donde Brad Pitt aparece.

-Pues no parece que sea nada, pero vale… Voy a pasarlo por alto si no quieres hablar de eso.

-Gracias…-Susurre y Kol me dedico una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues he logrado servir la comida así que estoy mejorando-Dijo Jeremy con un plato en cada mano-Vamos que esperas? Reparte las cartas.

-Así que quieres perder de nuevo, bien… Le darás puntos extra a mi ego-Respondió Kol sonriendo-Quieres jugar cariño?

Creo que jugar me ayudaría a sacar a Damon por un instante de mi cabeza-Bien, pero no quiero apostar nada… La última vez tuve que lavar tu baño por un mes.

-Y fui amable contigo-Respondió Kol sonriendo, puedo asegurar que estaba recordando las mañanas que pase frente a su inodoro lavándolo una y otra vez… Iuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… Desagradable.

-Bueno basta ya, reparte amigo! Creo que mi hermanita me traerá suerte-Dijo Jeremy con la boca llena de un rollito chino.

Media hora después, 8 copitas de tequila y 3 partidas de póker daban el resultado de una Elena sonriente… Yo no era especialmente del tipo de chicas que aguantaban bien el trago… Jeremy siempre decía que yo quedaba ebria solo con el olor así que ahora mismo, después de 8 copas estaba sonriente y parlanchina, y el perder una y otra vez frente a Kol y mi hermano era algo totalmente insignificante.

-Bueno esta será la última ronda, mañana tengo que madrugar-Dijo Kol para luego llevarse su copa a la boca-Voy al baño.

-Oh eres un completo aburrido-Le grite mientras el caminaba hacia el baño. Me gire para mirar a mi hermano pero cuando lo hice bote la botella de tequila sobre él dejando su camiseta totalmente mojada-Oh lo siento!

Me levante rápidamente del suelo y corrí hacia la cocina por alguna toalla mientras Jeremy se quitaba su camiseta. Lo que sucedió después cualquiera lo hubiese predicho, pero yo jamás me hubiese imaginado que en ese preciso momento, en el que Kol corrió al baño, yo derrame el tequila sobre Jeremy y él se quitó su camiseta el timbre sonaría… Mi hermano camino hacia la puerta con el pecho totalmente descubierto mientras yo lo observaba paralizada desde la cocina. En un 2x3 la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un hombre de hermosos ojos azules recostado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola, puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto Jeremy.

Pude ver como Damon se puso rígido, enderezo sus hombros y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Busco a Elena-Dijo simplemente dejando salir cierto veneno en su voz.

-Elena! Tienes visita-Grito mi hermano ignorando que yo era consciente de eso. Camine hacia la puerta mientras contaba hasta 10 y cuando estuve al lado de mi hermano le entregue la toalla.

-Toma, será mejor que vayas a cambiarte-Le dije a Jeremy tratando de retrasar el momento en que mis ojos se encontraran con los de Damon.

Jeremy asintió y luego miro a Damon dándole una sonrisa, más de cortesía que por otra cosa… Y luego camino hacia el pasillo que lo llevaba a la habitación que había preparado para él.

"_Deberías calmarte Elena!"_… Me reprocho la voz de mi cabeza mientras yo seguía evitando ver a Damon.

-Hola…-Dije y luego me arriesgue a verlo por fin a la cara. Él tenía los ojos fijos en la dirección por donde se había ido Jeremy así que aclare mi garganta para llamar tu atención.

-Hola, lamento llegar tan tarde-Dijo Damon por fin.

-No, tranquilo… Y, de que querías hablar?-"_Bien, directo al grano… Si va a desecharnos mejor que sea rápido_"… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza.

-Pues… No sé si deba molestar, tú y tu amigo parecen… Ocupados.

-Mi amigo?-Solté una carcajada que no pude contener mientras Damon alzaba una de sus cejas no muy contento-Ese no es mi amigo, él es…

-No me importa quien sea, tú y tus situaciones amorosas no son de mi incumbencia-Respondió Damon y debo decir que fue muy grosero-Yo he venido porque quería hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche… No estoy interesado en cosas de una noche o unos cuantos días y pues… Creo que tú no tienes el mismo interés que yo-Acaso estaba bromeando? Y yo pensando que me diría que esto era un error…

-Damon cálmate, quieres? Ese que te abrió la puerta es mi hermano, Jeremy.

Damon me miro por un instante sin decir nada, tan solo estaba ahí de pie en el marco de mi puerta como una estatua mientras procesaba la información.

-Ha sido una gran noche pero creo que debo irme a dormir. Damon que sorpresa-Dijo Kol apareciendo a mi lado.

-Kol… Eh… Hola-Respondió Damon después de parpadear varias veces.

-Hola y adiós-Dijo Kol sonriendo-Ahora entiendo tu mal estar de todo el día-Susurro Kol en mi oído-Bien, mañana no vendré a desayunar así que nos veremos en la noche, adiós a los dos.

Kol se dio un rápido estrechamiento de manos con Damon y luego camino por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. Cuando estuve sola con Damon el parecía que había recuperado sus suaves gestos y su encantadora sonrisa.

-Y… En que estaba?-Pregunto Damon.

-Porque no pasas? Puedo preparar un poco de té mientras tú me cuentas lo que tenías planeado decirme antes de que mi hermano apareciera.

-No quiero molestar a tu hermano.

-No te preocupes por Jeremy, seguro ya cayó en coma… Su mejor talento es dormir así que no va a molestar.

Damon sonrió de una forma muy dulce y luego entro al desastre de sala que tenía.

-Lamento el desorden-Me disculpe recogiendo la botella de tequila del piso. Creo que la próxima sesión de póker seria en casa de Kol…-Siéntate aquí, la sala es un desastre-Le indique el comedor pero la mesa estaba llena de comida china…-No, no, no… Mejor vamos a la cocina.

Damon no paraba de sonreír al ver mi cara de vergüenza, el lugar era un completo desastre pero a él no parecía importarle. Le indique que se sentara en uno de los taburetes de la barra mientras yo ponía un poco de agua para el té.

-Y… Tu hermano está aquí de vacaciones?-Pregunto Damon cuando me gire hacia él.

-Oh no, vino a recogerme… El viernes en la noche me voy a casa de mis padres.

-Así que nuestra cita del sábado queda cancelada?

-Si… Al menos por un mes.

-Un mes?

Damon frunció el ceño sin comprender-Mis vacaciones… Empiezan este viernes y cada año me voy a Tampa.

-Oh… No tenía idea de eso-Respondió Damon mirando al suelo-Cambia un poco las cosas.

-Por qué?

-Mira, olvida lo que te dije cuando llegue… Empecemos de nuevo-Damon tomo aire y luego clavo sus ojos en los míos-Lo que paso anoche me encanto, no he dejado de pensar en ese beso y justo ahora quiero volver a besarte… Sin embargo no quiero que esto se convierta en una relación de paso… Yo… Yo quiero que tengamos algo de verdad… No quiero besarte ahora y salir con la idea que esto es pasajero… Y si te vas… Si te vas por un mes… Esto… Nuestra… No sé cómo llamarla, nuestra relación NO relación no va a surgir y quiero tener algo realmente serio contigo, de verdad.

Damon guardo silencio mientras evaluaba mi reacción… Y yo… Caray no sabía que decir, podría saltar a sus labios y contestarle de ese modo… "_Creo que esa sería la mejor respuesta_"… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza sonriendo.

Y eso fue lo que hice… Me lance contra él uniendo mis labios con los suyos, tan suaves y tibios que te hacían la invitación silenciosa de pasar toda tu vida sobre ellos. Damon respondió en seguida subiendo sus manos a mis caderas mientras succionaba suavemente mi labio inferior.  
Deseando más de él, me atreví a acariciar sus labios con mi lengua… Lentamente, provocando que el hiciera lo mismo. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento Damon se levantó de la silla y me empujó hacia la encimera… La sangre empezó a correr más rápido cuando él me levanto y me sentó en la encimera metiéndose entre mis piernas. Jadee un poco cuando sus manos empezaron a subir por mi cintura, hundí mis dedos en su cabello mientras nuestras lenguas estaban peleando por quien llevaba el mando. Damon se separó un poco y me sonrió para luego clavar sus labios en mi cuello, recorriéndolo con su lengua haciéndome temblar. La tetera empezó a sonar pero eso no nos importó, Damon estiro su brazo y apago el fogón para que el ruido se terminara.  
Sin darme cuenta había envuelto mis piernas en su cintura, lo note solo cuando él quiso dar un paso a atrás y mis piernas no se lo permitieron.

Levanto una mano y acaricio mi mejilla suavemente-Puedo irme de vacaciones contigo?-Pregunto un segundo después-Quiero que esto funcione y si dejo de verte un mes no sé qué pasara.

-Pasarías un mes con mi familia solo para estar cerca de mí?-Pregunte sin podérmelo creer… Era claro que no sabía quién era mi familia.

-Solo quiero estar cerca de ti, hacer que esto crezca-Respondió sonriendo.

-Es un mes completo, soportando los interminables planes de mis padres y sus malas bromas.

-Lo soportare-Damon me dedico su espectacular sonrisa torcida-Dímelo…

-Decirte que?

-Dime que quieres lo mismo que yo…

-Que no te lo dije ya con el beso?

-Esperaba que fueras más textual.

Sonreí y luego le di un rápido beso-Quiero algo absolutamente real contigo y estaría encantada que me acompañes a casa de mis padres en vacaciones.

-Pues yo estaré encantado de pasar un mes completo contigo-Respondió Damon y luego me volvió a besar…

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Señoritas buenas tardes!**

**Bueno, esta vez sí que me he demorado en actualizar… Lo lamente, el capítulo lo escribí hace como una semana pero no había podido editarlo… Resulta que soy un poco adicta a los videojuegos (resultado de que creciera con dos hombres), así que había estado realmente entretenida jugando y no había dedicado el tiempo suficiente para editar el capítulo.**

**Pues bueno, a lo importante… El capítulo de hoy tiene un poco de todo… Y pues para empezar debo decirles que Damon y Elena ya están en Tampa… No sabía cómo iniciar el capítulo… Sin embargo hace varias semanas tuve una cena familiar que me ayudo bastante a escribir.**

**En fin… Les mando un abrazo grande, como siempre gracias por leer… Y no olviden sus reviews… Siempre me encanta saber que piensan de la historia ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La cena familiar… Conocen ese momento? Es aquel en el que la familia se sienta a comer mientras disfrutan una tranquila conversación, donde se habla sobre la vida de cada uno y se cuentan cuáles son los sueños y metas para un futuro… Sí. Un hermoso momento, claro un hermoso momento si no estás cenando con mi familia…

Había pasado tan solo 3 horas desde la llegada de Damon a casa de mis padres, yo lo había tratado de mantener al margen de mi familia porque sabía que en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad lo atacarían con mil preguntas… Sin embargo, no había podido hacer nada cuando llego la hora de la cena.

-Ahora mismo, mis padres están viajando por el mundo… Están en la que ellos llaman "su segunda luna de miel"-Respondió Damon de forma muy educada a la pregunta de madre.

-Oh pero que romántico! Cuando tendremos nuestras segunda luna de miel John?-Dijo madre mientras le daba un empujón a mi padre.

Mi padre levanto la cabeza de su plato para observar a mi madre, él era un persona escasa de palabras… Al día no decía más que buenos días y buenas noches por lo que al comentario de madre tan solo asintió y volvió la atención a su plato. Es la persona indica para pasar toda su vida al lado de mi parlanchina madre.

-Y bueno, hace cuanto se conocen?-Pregunto Jenna, mi tía que no dejaba de golpearme bajo la mesa cada vez que Damon comentaba algo sobre su extraordinaria vida.

-Hace una semana-Respondí a sabiendas que eso llevaría a más preguntas.

-Una semana? Pero…-Mi madre se quedó con las palabras en la boca mientras llevaba sus ojos de Damon a mí-Una semana y ya lo traes a casa cariño?

-Mamá!-Dije usando mi tono molesto, no podía dejar que empezara su charla de "es demasiado pronto".

-Yo solo digo que es demasiado pronto para cualquier cosa… Una semana no les da mucho para que se conozcan-Respondió mi madre.

Damon carraspeo ligeramente y luego se llevó la servilleta a la boca-Tiene toda la razón señora Gilbert. Mis intereses con su hija son muy serios así que cuando me entere que se iría por un mes le pedí que me dejara venir con ella… Así podríamos conocernos-Explico Damon usando un tono como si estuviese negociando algo… _"Negociando con tus padres el derecho de salir contigo tal vez?"… _Pregunto la voz de mi cabeza. Ese comentario me hizo sentir como si estuviera algunos siglos atrás, en los que los caballeros debían pedir la mano de la chica a su padre solo para dar un corto paseo por el jardín.

-Oh bueno, eso me tranquiliza mucho…-Respondió mi madre sonriendo, luego dirigió sus ojos hacia mí lo que me indicaba claramente que hablaríamos sobre esto más tarde-Y dime Damon, en que trabajas?

Damon dirigió su mirada hacia mí y luego volvió a mirar a mi madre… Otra mirada de hablaremos de esto más tarde… Genial…-Bueno, soy el dueño de varias cadenas de restaurantes en el mundo, aunque actualmente estoy dedicando mi tiempo en el restaurante en el que trabaja Elena-Respondió Damon.

Mi madre y Jenna clavaron sus ojos en mí como si no pudieses creer lo que acaba de decir Damon. Ric, el esposo de Jenna tosió ligeramente tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Mi padre se llevó la servilleta a la boca y Jeremy tan solo suspiro esperando que nuestra madre estallara en cualquier momento.

-Quieres decir… Que eres el jefe de Elena? La Elena con la que quieres tener una relación? No es eso antiético o algo parecido?-Pregunto Jenna mientras llevaba una mano de un lado a otro con una rebanada de pan haciendo volar migajas por toda la mesa.

-Sé que se ve mal desde afuera pero si lo miran con más detenimiento verán que nuestra relación no interfiere en nada con el trabajo-Contesto Damon y luego entrelazo su mano con la mía.

Por un instante todos en la mesa se quedaron en silencio mientras observaban nuestras manos, luego Jeremy se aclaró la garganta haciendo que todos los miráramos.

-Elena me conto que te gustaron mis pinturas-Le dijo Jeremy a Damon cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Oh si, son fascinantes… Como de otro mundo-Respondió Damon sonriendo a mi hermano.

Jeremy empezó a hablar sobre que todo el mundo pensaba que él nunca tenía dinero y que por eso les pintaba un cuadro. Ya conocía esa historia por lo que me concentre en mi mano unida con la de Damon. Se sentía bien, era cálida y enorme lo que daba la sensación de protección.

**…**

-Lamento el interminable cuestionario al que fuiste sometido-Le dije a Damon mientras estábamos en la sala. Tenía mis piernas sobre las suyas mientras recostaba la espalda en uno de los brazos del sofá. Damon acariciaba mis piernas desnudad mientras miraba la pared llena de los cuadros de Jeremy.

-No hay problema, en cierta forma sabía que ellos preguntarían cuanto fuese posible sobre mí… Quiero meterme con alguien que es muy importante para ellos-Respondió dedicándome su sonrisa torcida.

Me levante un poco y me acerque para poner una de mis manos sobre su cuello, lleve mis labios hacia los suyos y lo bese suavemente-Debería decirte que no pararan de preguntar… Esta noche solo ha sido el inicio.

El rio entre los dientes y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía subiendo y bajando sus manos por mis piernas.

-Puede preguntarte una cosa-Dijo Damon mirándome un momento. Yo asentí lentamente-Cuando fuiste a la cocina con tu madre… Jenna menciono algo sobre un tal Stefan-Carajo… Voy a matar a Jenna. Voy a matarla después de que logre que me regale su hermoso vestido azul.

-Y que dijo?

-Algo así como… Que sería genial que yo no rompiera tu corazón como lo hizo Stefan-Damon se quedó mirándome esperando ver alguna reacción.

-No… No me has dicho tu pregunta.

-Pues… Esperaba que tu… No sé, solo si quieres… Me contaras sobre el-Respondió Damon alzando las cejas al final.

Lo mire por un segundo y luego torcí la boca… _"Por qué no? Contarle sobre tu ex novio es una buena forma de exorcizarlo ahora que vas a empezar una relación"…_ Dijo la voz de mi cabeza levantando un hombro.

-Stefan… Lo conocí hace 3 años, cuando llegue a Nueva York a hacer mis prácticas. El escribe reseñas sobre diferentes restaurantes y sus mejores platos. Yo estaba en mi segundo mes de practica en el Ayza Wine & Chocolate Bar y el llego una noche pidiendo la recomendación del chef, aquella noche el chef principal tenía una reunión familiar por lo que me había dejado a cargo por ser la persona en la que más confiaba. Así que yo decidí que le prepararía a Stefan esa noche-Pare un segundo recordando aquellos Medallones De Filete Mignon que decidí prepararle-Como sea, el restaurante cerro y uno de los camareros me dijo que uno de los comensales me esperaba para felicitarme por la comida. Jamás alguien se había quedado para eso así que esa noche Stefan logro subir mi ego un 15%-Damon sonrió y luego se humedeció los labios, algo demasiado difícil de ignorar-Cuando estuve lista salí y ahí estaba él, una bella sonrisa, cabello muy bien peinado, vestido muy informal mientras sostenía una libreta en sus manos.

-Suena como algo impresionante-Comento Damon frunciendo el ceño pero en sus labios se empezaba a formar una sonrisa.

-Lo era… Esa noche hablamos un rato, lo deje llevarme a mi casa y Kol lo espanto en cuanto llegue a la puerta. Luego de eso Stefan iba a buscarme cada noche al restaurante para acompañarme a mi casa para luego ser echado por Kol-Me mordí el labio para suprimir una sonrisa… Kol podía llegar a ser algo intimidante cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que quiere.

-Y luego qué?

-Pues… Un mes después empezamos a salir en serio, Stefan prometía ser el hombre perfecto y yo creía ciegamente que lo era-Recordar lo que Stefan era me hizo tener aquella horrible sensación en el pecho-Todo se hizo oficial cuando él me presento a su familia y luego de pensarlo seriamente decidí presentarlo a mi familia cuando cumplimos 7 meses de estar juntos. A todos parecía gustarles Stefan, él era tan amable y encantador que era fácil quererlo, fácil estar con el… Era fácil imaginarme toda mi vida junto a él y créeme… Lo hice… Nunca he sido el tipo de chica con que sueña casarse y tener una hermosa familia, nunca lo he sido sin embargo… Cuando veía a Stefan… Podía fácilmente vernos juntos toda la vida.

-Y… Por qué termino el cuento de hadas?

Sonríe y luego clave mis ojos en la ventana-Kol siempre decía_** "el idiota es demasiado perfecto Elena, nunca confíes en idiotas perfectos"**_-Suspire y luego volví mi mirada a Damon, sus ojos tenía un extraño brillo de enojo-El día que cumplimos 1 año juntos decidí prepararle los Medallones De Filete Mignon que hice cuando nos conocimos, iba a ser una increíble sorpresa en mi casa… Pero el nunca llego. Kol fue el que se comió los medallones mientras decía que Stefan eran demasiado estúpido. Decidí pasar eso por alto, que faltase a nuestra cita no era tan malo así que prefería ignorarlo… Sin embargo siguió faltando a nuestras citas después de eso, ya casi no nos veíamos y yo no podía evitar llegar triste a mi casa cada noche, deje de salir con mis amigas esperando que el llamara y dijera _**"Hey cariño siento haberte abandonado todo este tiempo, salgamos y recuperemos el tiempo."… **_Pero eso nunca paso. Así que un día Caroline llego y dijo que era el momento de dejar de sentirme tan miserable, que saliéramos a divertirnos y embriagarnos hasta perder la conciencia_-"Corta la parte difícil, Damon no necesita saber lo miserable que te sentiste"…_ Dijo la voz de mi cabeza y decidí hacerle caso-Como sea, esa noche salimos, bebimos, bailamos, bebimos un poco más y luego cuando estábamos a punto de irnos vimos a Stefan en la barra metido entre las piernas de una rubia despampanante mientras su cuello era devorado por la chica.

Damon frunció el ceño aún más y clavo sus ojos en la inocente mesa de café de mi madre-Que paso después?-Pregunto usando un tono muy suave de voz.

-Nada, Stefan nunca me vio esa noche… Jamás me busco así que lo nuestro termino.

-Aun lo quieres?

Qué?

-No! Dios claro que no, estaría loca… Lo que sentía por él fue lindo pero ahora entiendo que nunca fue real… Como dije antes, era demasiado fácil quererlo y también fue demasiado fácil olvidarlo.

-Elena, la habitación de Damon ya está lista-Anuncio mi madre desde la puerta.

-Vamos, debes estar cansado-Le dije a Damon levantándome mientras tomaba su mano.

**…**

Pues bien, la primera actividad que mis padres habían planeado era un picnic… Algo tranquilo, supongo que mis padres querían hacer las cosas fáciles al principio para luego irnos a los juegos extremos. Había pasado una semana desde la llegada de Damon por lo que ya era hora que saliéramos a hacer algo "en familia".  
El lugar a donde iríamos se llama Lettuce Lake Park, un hermoso parque. Damon cargaba una canasta llena de comida mientras sostenía mi mano, por suerte Jenna había convencido a mi madre de darme espacio cuando estuviera con Damon, por lo que ahora íbamos de últimos, caminando al suave paso de aquellas parejas enamoradas… Claro, nosotros aun no estábamos enamorados… Pero esperaba que algún día lo estuviéramos

-Tus pequeños pantalones extremadamente cortos me están volviendo loco-Dijo Damon alzando una ceja.

Baje la miraba hacia mis pantalones… Sí que eran cortos-Puedo quitármelos si eso te hace sentir mejor-Respondí con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Hmmm… Tentador, aunque prefiero hacerlo yo cuando no tengamos tanto público-Respondió Damon devolviéndome la sonrisa. Me mordí el labio al recordar la semana que había pasado… Los besos con Damon empezaban a volverse más intensos y yo simplemente no podía parar… Por suerte él tenía más control que yo

-Sabes, podríamos escaparnos y continuar lo que empezaste ayer-Le sugerí mientras recordaba como nuestro salvaje beso sobre el sofá había sido interrumpido por Ric.

-Podríamos, pero tenemos parte de la comida y no quiero molestar a tu madre, necesito ganar puntos extra con ella-Contesto Damon sonriéndome.

- Por que necesitas puntos extra con mi madre? No se supone que los ganes conmigo?

-Sí, pero si tengo puntos extra con tu madre y algún día te molestas conmigo cobrare mis puntos con ella para que interceda por mí cuando hable contigo-Respondió de lo más despreocupado.

-Lo tienes muy bien planeado… Muy listo, aunque espero que nunca tengas que usar esos puntos extra.

-Yo también lo espero-Respondió y luego dejo la canasta en el suelo cuando estuvimos al lado de mis padres.

El día era precioso, mi madre ponía sobre el suelo aquel mantel de cuadros rojos mientras Jenna sacaba la comida de las canastas. Jeremy y Ric estaban tratando de armar una carpa bajo la supervisión de mi padre, aquella carpa siempre era el lugar de dormir después de la comida que mi padre usaba y al que se le unía mi madre a los pocos minutos.

-Hummm… El pie de manzana de Elena-Dijo Jenna mientras lo sacaba de la canasta-Yo quiero una enorme rebanada, lo has probado Damon?

Damon, quien se había dedicado a ayudar a mi madre, se giró para ver a mi tía y sonreír-No, aun no.

-Pues… Si ahora te gusta esta chica deja que pruebes esto… Te vas a enamorar-Respondió Jenna guiñándole un ojo.

Damon volvió a sonreír y se giró a verme, en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba convencido de lo que Jenna decía.

-Has dicho pie de manzana?-Pregunto Ric sentándose al lado de Jenna.

Poco después de una hora, los recipientes donde había traído la comida habían quedado vacíos. Mi madre recogía los platos mientras mi padre hacia su camino hacia la carpa, Jeremy se dejó caer sobre el pasto. Jenna y Ric por otra parte se robaban uno que otro beso mientras Damon me sostenía en sus brazos mientras mi espalda descansaba en su pecho.

Mire hacia el lago que estaba al final del parque y entonces tuve la idea de escapar. Me levante y tome la mano de Damon, el parecía confundido pero no dijo nada cuando empecé a caminar-Ahora volvemos mamá!-Dije mientras empezaba a correr con mi mano aun unida a la Damon.

-A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Damon cuando estuvimos lejos de mi familia.

-Te voy a mostrar el parque mientras tú sostienes mi mano y me robas de vez en cuando uno que otro beso-Le respondí caminando de espaldas para poder verlo.

-Puedo robártelos cuando quiera?-Pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro, puedes hacerlo-Respondí. Damon sonrió y luego en dos largos pasos estuvo frente a mí, paso sus manos a mi espalda y luego unió sus labios con los míos. Puse mis manos en su cuello y empezamos a caminar torpemente mientras nos besábamos.

-Bueno, cual es la primera parada?-Pregunto Damon separándose un poco.

Sonríe y luego me di la vuelta, uní mi mano con la de él mientras caminamos alrededor del lago…

**…**

En la noche, después de besar a Damon como 10 veces a modo de despedida, estaba en mi cama mirando hacia el techo sin ganas de dormir a pesar de que estaba agotada… Sin embargo, esta noche… Cuando Damon se había ido a su habitación sentí la necesidad de ir con él. Sabía que estaba mal ir a su habitación… Pero no podía dejar de pensar en meterme en la cama junto a él mientras sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo. Quería dormir con él… No esperaba que pasara algo más… Solo quería despertar y verlo a él primero, ver como luce su cabello sin peinar, ver como los primeros rayos del sol iluminan su rostro, verlo abrir sus ojos perezosos… Solo quería eso… Y sabía jamás podría dormir si seguía pensando en cómo sería dormir con él.

En un rápido movimiento me quite las sabanas de encima y empecé a caminar lejos de la cama. Frente a la puerta baje la mirada para comprobar como estaba vestida… No quería mostrar la imagen **"estoy escabulléndome en tu cuarto porque quiero sexo salvaje esta noche" **no, en definitiva quería dar la imagen de **"pasare acurrucada toda la noche junto a ti así que no intentes negarte"…** "_Aunque el sexo salvaje no suena mal_"… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza mientras se frotaba la barbilla. No, absolutamente no era el plan de esta noche.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y saque la cabeza para ver el largo y oscuro pasillo… Oscuridad, es mi viejo némesis desde aquella noche en que Jeremy hizo un corto circuito en toda la casa y me la pase viendo sombras extrañas por todos lados. Sabía que era hora de superarlo por lo que tome aire y di un paso hacia adelante y cerré la puerta en cuanto mi cuerpo estuvo en el pasillo.  
La habitación de Damon estaba diagonal a la mía, junto a la de Jenna y Ric; camine hacia ella y tomando una enorme bocanada de aire di un suave golpe en la puerta.  
Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Damon abriera la puerta, segundos en los que la razón estuvo diciéndome que lo mejor era volver a mi habitación… Pero el pecho desnudo de Damon la hizo callarse mientras lo veía con la baba escurriendo.

-Hola… Yo… Me preguntaba si tu… No se… Si podría dormir contigo… Esta… Noche-Dije mirándome las manos y me sentí de lo más tonta.

Damon sonrió y se cruzó de brazos mientras recargaba su cadera en el marco de la puerta- Claro que si…. Solo espero que no te molesten los ruidos-Respondió y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Ruidos? Acaso ronca o habla dormido?

-Cuáles ruidos?-Pregunte entrando a la habitación.

-Solo… Espera unos 20 minutos más y lo sabrás- Respondió acercándose a mi después de cerrar la puerta-Aunque es claro que no me molesta que vengas a dormir conmigo y que si quieres hacerlo cada noche estas más que bienvenida, tengo que preguntar… Por qué?

Jojo… No espera que preguntara porque, solo debía aceptar y ya-Bien porque… Quería dormir aquí, solo eso.

Damon asintió lentamente y luego señalo con su mano hacia la cama. Me gire para ver la cama deshecha y pase saliva ruidosamente… La imagen de Damon sobre esa cama semidesnudo era tan excitante… _"Estas reconsiderando la idea de sexo salvaje verdad?"… _Pregunto la voz de mi cabeza y yo fruncí el ceño. No! Solo nos acurrucaríamos, nada más. Tome aire y camine hacia la cama, me subí en ella y luego deslice mis piernas por debajo de las sabanas.

Damon me observo un momento, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras sus ojos recorrían mi cuerpo. Podría asegurar que sus ojos intentaban ver más allá de las sabanas y mi ropa, podía asegurar que imagina como seria la textura de mi piel, podía asegurar que deseaba recorrer con sus labios todo mi cuerpo… Podía asegurarlo, porque justo ahora era lo que yo hacía… Imaginar sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, imaginar sus labios en cada rincón de mi piel, imaginar cómo se sentiría el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío… Imaginar…

Pero entonces Damon se movió, empezó a caminar alrededor de la cama, lo hacía con facilidad, sus pasos eran suaves, tranquilos… Haciendo que mí ansiedad creciera un centímetro más. Levanto un poco las sabanas y luego se acostó a mi lado, se giró sobre su costado y apoyando su cabeza en la mano derecha se quedó observándome, sin decir ni una palabra.  
Imite su posición para poder observarlo, dejando solo unos escasos centímetros que nos separaban. Tal vez mi imaginación había ido demasiado lejos esta noche… Sin embargo el tenerlo a esta escasa distancia era reconfortante, sentir sus ojos clavados en mí daba la sensación de estar completo… Pero mi cuerpo quería más, tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana… Pero no podría hacerlo esperar por mucho tiempo… Y por un breve instante, mis ojos abandonaron los suyos para concentrarme en sus labios, él se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior… Provocándome… Haciendo que perdiera la idea que tan solo me acostaría a su lado esta noche.

-Probablemente debí decirte antes de dejarte entrar que será un poco imposible que logre mantener mis manos lejos de ti esta noche-Susurro Damon, acortando la poca distancia que nos separaba.

-Probablemente debería decirte que espero que tus manos estén sobre mí toda la noche-Conteste levantando mi mano libre para pasar mis dedos sobre sus labios.

Hice un delicado recorrido con mis dedos por sus labios, luego baje a su mandíbula y poco a poco fui deslizándolos por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Damon cerró sus ojos y yo lo tome como una clara invitación para que siguiera. Note como su mandíbula se tensó cuando mis dedos pasaron por su abdomen, así que me quede ahí… Disfrutando de la suave sensación. Pero quería más… Quería más y no había ninguna estúpida voz que me dijera que debía parar… La había mandado a dormir mientras yo disfrutaba de la increíble sensación.  
Mordí mi labio con fuerza cuando baje un poco más, jugué con el borde su pantalón esperando que él me detuviera pero… No lo hizo… Tenía carta blanca en esto y la única que podría pararlo sería yo misma. _**"Nunca empieces algo que no vas a terminar"**_ Me dijo Jenna cuando tuvimos la charla de sexo a mis 14 años… Deje entrar el aire lentamente a mis pulmones y luego levante su pantalón un poco para introducir mi mano… El que Damon no durmiera con ropa interior facilito mi acceso, sonreí con malicia mientras observaba mi mano bajo su pantalón. Empecé a dar pequeños pasos con mis dedos hasta llegar hasta su creciente erección. Exhale el aire que mantenía prisionero en mis pulmones cuando mis dedos tocaron la punta, baje un poco más dejando resbalar mi mano por su erección y entonces, me detuve una vez más para recordarme que debía respirar. Damon llevo sus caderas hacia mi mano indicándome que no me detuviera, levante mis ojos hacia los suyos y me sonrió; deposito su mano en mi mejilla y luego unió sus labios con los míos… Oh, exquisito sabor de dioses… Su lengua recorrió mi boca antes de mordisquearme el labio, dejando una sensación de ardor con cada mordida. Mi mano cobro vida propia y se apodero la erección de Damon haciéndolo soltar uno que otro gemido.

Pero el control no me duro demasiado, no cuando Damon estuvo sobre mi cuerpo… Impidiendo que moviera mi mano…-Creo que es mi turno-Susurro Damon en mi oído mientras su mano se deslizaba por el costado de mi cuerpo, pasando por la curva de uno de mis senos y bajando hacia mi cintura. Exhale ruidosamente cuando sus dedos se metieron bajo mi camiseta he hizo un lento ascenso por mi abdomen, toco la curva baja de mis senos y el tiempo se detuvo para mí, se detuvo mientras trazaba mis senos con sus dedos.

-"Oh Dios cariño, SI!"-Grito… O más bien gimió Jenna en la habitación de al lado.

Damon dejo caer la cabeza sobre mi cuello mientras bajaba su mano por mi abdomen entreteniéndose al final con el borde de mi camisa.

-A esto te referías con el ruido?-Pregunte mirando al techo…

-Si, a esto era exactamente a lo que me refería- Respondió Damon.

Bien, creo que nuestra acción se había terminado por la acción de nuestros vecinos. No podía pensar en estar con Damon mientras a nuestro lado Jenna gritaba por más… No, en definitiva eso había roto el momento… Así que, mientras Damon respiraba en mi cuello decidí que esta no sería la mejor habitación para pasar la noche.

-No puedo creer que soportes esto-Dije sonriendo.

-No debo quejarme donde solo soy un invitado.

-Pues no pienso dejarte pasar por esto-Respondí-Levántate, vas a dormir en mi cama.

-Eso suena genial-Respondió Damon, dejo un rápido beso en mi cuello y luego se levantó. Sonreí al ver la carpa que se formaba en los pantalones de Damon.  
Seguramente esta noche no pasaría nada, seguramente nos iríamos a dormir mientras las ideas de lo que posiblemente habría pasado llenarían nuestras mentes toda la noche… Sin embargo, la semilla se había sembrado… Damon me deseaba tanto como yo a él y sin duda este no sería nuestro último intento…

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Cómo están?**

**Lamento haberme tardado otra vez… Pero en esta ocasión tengo una buena excusa (no es que las otras no fueran buenas). El capítulo de hoy es contado totalmente por la perspectiva de Damon… Yo solo había escrito pequeños párrafos desde un punto masculino más no todo un capituló… Así que como que no sabía que escribir en algunas partes. Pero lo conseguí! Y que gracioso que una de las películas de Harry Potter me ayudara a terminar de escribirlo.**

**Hoy tenemos varios momentos pero todo pasa en el mismo día… Que puedo decir sin adelantar demasiado? No lo sé… Jajajajajaj solo léanlo y me cuentan que les pareció.**  
**Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

La tintineante risa de Elena se oía por todo el lugar. Los padres de Elena o mejor dicho, la madre de Elena, la señora Gilbert había organizado una tarde de guerra de pintura… Nos habíamos dividido en mujeres contra hombres lo que me mantuvo realmente lejos de Elena. Ella no paraba de reír ya que había disparado por error a su hermano Jeremy.

El equipo de ellas era conformado por la señora Gilbert, Jenna, Elena y la que Elena presento como la novia de turno de su hermano, Alex. Y por el lado de mi equipo estábamos el señor Gilbert quien parecía poco encantado de la idea de una guerra de pintura, aunque claro, como había dicho Elena… Su padre jamás se negaría a algo que su esposa le pidiera, sin importar que fuera. Ric, el esposo de Jenna con quien he pasado mí tiempo cuando Elena no está… Es realmente amable además dice que está feliz de haber dejado de ser el centro de preguntas de la familia de su esposa por mi llegada tan repentina… Le había quitado ese peso de encima. Jeremy quien no paraba de mandar amenazas hacia su hermana diciendo que sería su blanco todo el juego… Y yo, que no podía apartar mis ojos de Elena… Se veía realmente encantadora con su cabello sujetado en una coleta de caballo, otro de sus encantadores pantalones cortos adornaban su hermoso trasero dejando a la vista sus largas piernas, piernas que me trasnochaban todas las noches pensando en cómo se sentirá tenerlas enredadas en mis caderas. Llevaba una camisa leñadora con las mangas dobladas hasta por encima de sus codos. Aquella camisa estaba totalmente abierta dejando a la vista un esqueleto blanco con un escote demasiado bajo dándome una pequeña vista de sus pechos. _**"Espero no distraerte demasiado"**_ dijo Elena cuando la vi salir de la casa, me guiño un ojo y luego se inclinó un poco dejándome ver perfectamente sus pechos… Vaya, como si sus piernas no fueran suficientes.

-Bien chicos, el juego va a estar un poco difícil. Elena y Jenna son realmente buenas en esto y Alex ha practicado los últimos meses-Dije Jeremy cuando hicimos un circulo en el conspirábamos nuestro ataque-Mamá no será problema, seguramente se la pasara escondida en algún árbol sin embargo no se descuiden… Le gusta atacar por la espalda.

-Que tanto chismorrean ustedes? Vamos! No tengan miedo… Seremos generosas-Grito Jenna desde el otro lado.

-Vamos a repetir las reglas rápidamente-Dijo Ric sonriéndole a su esposa-Los jugadores se eliminan unos a los otros del juego al ser impactados con una bola de pintura… Y no, no se vale las salpicaduras Elena, así que no hagas trampa-Elena sonrió y levanto la mano como si estuviera jurando que no haría trampa-Tampoco se valen los golpes en las partes blandas y eso es para ti cariño.

-Fue solo una vez y por error!-Contesto Jenna.

-Claro, un error… Como sea, el primer equipo en eliminar a sus oponentes gana, y no habrá resucitaciones milagrosas Isobel-Ric señalo a la señora Gilbert y yo ahogue una carcajada. A caso todas la mujeres Gilbert jugaban sucio?

-Bien! Podemos empezar ya? Creo que mi pintura se empieza a secar-Grito Elena.

Ric asintió y cada equipo empezó a caminar en sentido contrario para acércanos al punto de partida. Ric camino al lado del señor Gilbert poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras le sonreía.

-Cuídate de mamá-Dijo Jeremy caminando a mi lado-Seguro querrá darte la bienvenida al juego. Y no dudes en dispararle solo porque es tu suegra… Ella no lo haría.

-Lo tendré en mente-Respondí mientras nos poníamos la ropa protectora para la guerra. Lo bueno de esto es que seguro las piernas y los pechos de Elena estarían tapados… Adiós distracciones.

La campana de inicio sonó fuertemente encima de nosotros y de pronto las chicas desaparecieron, me sentía un poco perdido mientras Jeremy me empujaba hacia uno de los arboles donde no podían vernos.

-Hombre que pasa? Jamás has jugado esto?-Pregunto mientras miraba por el lugar.

-La verdad es que no, los deportes de mi juventud fueron equitación, polo, tenis, surf… En fin, esto sin embargo no es mi fuerte-Respondí encogiéndome de hombros… Mi cuñado debe pensar que soy un idiota.

-Vale, deportes de ricos, lo pillo… Pero ahora estas en una guerra de pintura y si les das la oportunidad te destrozaran… Elena puede ser dulce pero cuando se trata de competir...

Jeremy se quedó callado cuando una bola de pintura exploto contra el tronco del árbol donde nos escondíamos-Corre!-Grito Jeremy mientras empezaba a disparar.

Hice lo que me dijo y salí a correr lo más rápido que pude, me escondí en un montón de escombros y asome ligeramente la cabeza para ver si alguien estaba por ahí… No sabe a dónde diablos mirar, lo único que podía ver eran arboles… _"Cálmate, trata de ver más allá de los árboles y busca algo"_…Dijo la voz de mi cabeza. Me centre en unas hojas que había al fondo que parecían moverse más de la cuenta y entonces la vi… Era la señora Gilbert. Estaba ocultada entre las hojas… _**"no te retengas en dispararle solo porque es tu suegra"**_ decía Jeremy en mi cabeza una y otra vez… Apunte hacia ella y dejando salir lentamente el aire por mi boca dispare. La pintura de color verde se estrelló en toda la espalda de la señora Gilbert. Ella soltó una maldición mientras se ponía de pie, levanto las manos en señal de rendición y luego salió del campo. Genial! Una menos y seguramente no sabría que fui yo.

Decidí seguir adelante y camine con mucho cuidado de no ser visto un poco más arriba, al territorio de ellas… Es gracioso que ahora seamos ellas o ellos cuando anoche Elena y yo éramos nosotros. Me detuve y me lance al suelo cuando vi a Elena correr, observe como ella se movía de un lado a otro disparando mientras dejaba escapar algunas carcajadas… Parecía la chica de Tomb Raider, salve y sexy al mismo tiempo mientras disparaba con la gracia más fascinante que haya visto… _"No olvides que ahora mismo es tu rival… Seguro que desde aquí puedes darle"_… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza mientras estaba acostado a mi lado con unos binoculares. Tenía razón, podía darle fácilmente desde aquí a Elena y sacarla del juego. Ella seguía corriendo de lado a lado evitando las bolas de pintura, dio un pequeño salgo para ocultarse en una casa de árbol bastante baja y un poco vieja… _"Vamos dispara! Es un blanco fácil"_… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza. Algo sobre ser caballero no me dejaba hacerlo, sin embargo ya le había disparado a la señora Gilbert… Dispararle a Elena no podría ser más difícil. Apunte hacia ella y cuando estaba a punto de disparar ella se giró un poco quedando frente a mí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y yo deje de apuntarle… Demonios, debí haberle disparado hace rato. Ella sonrió complacida y se levantó ágilmente para luego saltar al otro árbol. Suspire y empecé a correr para buscar otro lugar donde esconderme…

**…**

Poco después de una hora el juego termino, las chicas ganaron cuando Jeremy, el ultimo de nosotros fue eliminados por Elena y Jenna… Acorralado de la peor manera. Yo había sido eliminado por Jenna mientras yo eliminaba a Alex… Jenna rio fuertemente cuando quede lleno de pintura blanca… _**"Mejor suerte para la próxima ojos bonitos"**_ dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y a continuación salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Ahora mismo estábamos sentados en unos troncos tomando el sol. Todos estaban riendo mientras comentaban el juego… La señora Gilbert no dejaba de preguntar quien la elimino y yo me negué rotundamente a decir una palabra. Estábamos esperando a Elena para irnos a almorzar, ella al parecer se encontró con un hombre mayor que había sido su maestro en octavo grado. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla… Elena sonreía y movía las manos mientras hablaba con el hombre y luego un chico, tal vez de la edad de ella, se acercó y la abrazo. Fruncí el ceño y tuve la necesidad de levantarme pero una mano cayó sobre mi rodilla, me gire para ver quién era… Jenna.

-Relájate amigo, a Elena jamás le ha interesado ese chico-Dijo Jenna sonriendo.

Me gire para mirar a Elena y vi que el chico no quitaba sus manos de encima de ella-Pero a él si le interesa-Respondí.

-Si bueno… Él ha tratado de llamar su atención de todas las maneras posibles… Hasta pidió clases particulares con Elena para que le enseñara un poco de algebra ya que ella es realmente buena con los números-Respondió Jenna.

Elena abrazo una vez más al chico y luego al hombre mayor. Camino hacia nosotros y Jenna quito su mano de mi rodilla cuando su sobrina estuvo cerca.  
Elena me sonrió enormemente y yo olvide al estúpido chico que aún seguía mirándola, la invite a sentarse a mi lado pero ella hizo algo mejor, se sentó en mis piernas mientras pasaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo la abrace por la cintura y por un momento mire al chico para luego clavar mis ojos en los de Elena… Sí, es estúpido como me comporto pero al diablo, no voy a dejar que cualquier tipo se acerca a Elena.

-Así que… Como te pareció el juego-Dijo Elena mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi rostro.

-Interesante, aunque es más interesante mirarte en acción… Eres impresionante-Respondí mientras metía mi mano bajo la camiseta de Elena.

Ella llevo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se reía-Bueno, he tenido años de práctica con Jenna, somos un poco salvajes cuando se trata de guerra de pintura.

-Lo note… Y mi pregunta es… Por qué no me disparaste cuando me descubriste?- Elena sonrió y luego se inclinó para besarme, una y otra vez antes de contestar.

-Tú no lo hiciste, creí que debía devolverte el favor-Respondió y paso sus dedos por mi cabello.

-Bueno vamos a almorzar-Dijo la señora Gilbert. Elena se levantó de mis piernas y yo me levante con ella, entrelazamos nuestras manos y yo di una rápida mirada hacia atrás. El chico seguía ahí, pero ya no miraba a Elena… Ahora miraba nuestras manos unidas… Sonreí…. Esto debía ser un mensaje claro de que no se acerque a Elena.

**…**

Más tarde, durante la cena, la familia de Elena no dejaba de contar historias de Jeremy a Alex…

-… Y entonces Jeremy se quitó su traje de baño y salto a la piscina mientras todas las madres me miraban y fruncían el ceño-Dijo la señora Gilbert mientras se reía.

-Ese traje me hacía perder velocidad-respondió Jeremy cruzándose de brazos.

-Si claro, ten cuidado Alex… Jeremy tiene tendencias a desnudarse en público-Contesto Jenna haciendo reír a Elena. En los días que he estado en esta casa he notado la unión que tiene Elena con su tía… Son como amigas y siempre se están riendo de lo que dice la otra.

-Oh basta ya, porque no se burlan de Elena? Su novio también esta acá- respondió Jeremy señalándome.

-Sí, podríamos burlarnos de ti Elena… Pero se nos haría tarde con todo lo que hay que contar-Respondió Ric dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Para qué?-Pregunte Elena.

-No te lo dijo Jenna? Iremos a Martin´s y beberemos un poco… Además quiero comprobar si ya superaste la perdida de tu conejo Peter.

Elena se sonrojo ligeramente y luego sonrió-Bien, pero nada de estúpidas apuestas sobre quien bebe más.

Ric sonrío y todos se levantaron de la mesa. Jenna tomo de la mano de Elena y la llevo hacia las escaleras.

-Te la devolveré en unos minutos-Me grito Jenna mientras subía junto con Elena.

**...**

La noche estaba increíblemente fresca mientras Ric y yo estábamos tomando una copa sentados en la barra del bar Martin's. El lugar estaba un poco lleno y justo ahora estábamos solo nosotros ya que Jenna tomo de la mano a Elena para llevarla a la pista cuando sonó "I love it" de Icona pop. Elena se veía realmente hermosa con aquel corto vestido negro que su tía le había obsequiado aquella noche, era totalmente ajustado a su cuerpo dejando uno de sus hombros al descubierto, le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos mientras que unos tacones salvajemente altos de color negro adornaban sus pies… "Asesinos" habría dicho Anni si lo hubiese visto. Llevaba el cabello recogido dejando escapar algunos mechones por los lados, Jenna y ella saltaban cada vez que la canción decía "I LOVE IT".  
Yo simplemente no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, se veía hermosa sonriendo, bailando y cantando mientras en su mano derecha aun sostenía su copa de Tom Collins. Mis dedos golpeaban ligeramente la copa mientras Ric me contaba que en unos 3 meses visitaría NY...

-… Tal vez podríamos ir a tomar una copa-Dijo Ric. Él era un gran tipo… No son de esos fanfarrones que viven contándole a todo el mundo su gran éxito, tampoco era de aquellos aduladores que he conocido durante toda mi vida… El simplemente era un tipo gracioso con una seria obsesión al whisky; como podía asegurar ese hecho? Bueno tan solo llevo dos semanas en este lugar y él ha tomado como mínimo 4 copas al día… Aunque claro, no es algo que me moleste o que cuestione… No cuando tienes a la madre Elena encima tratando de enseñarte a cocinar. Por fortuna aún no había nacido ese tipo de confianza entre nosotros, así que nunca era arrastrado a la cocina para enseñarme alguna receta.

-Genial… Conozco un bar con las mejores conservas de whisky-respondí para luego llevarme mi copa a la boca.

-Oh ten cuidado, Ric es un borracho llorón-Dijo Elena apareciendo a mi lado con su vaso vacío, su frente tenía un ligero sudor mientras su cabello estaba cada vez más suelto.

-Mira quien habla de ser llorona!-Respondió Ric con una sonrisa burlona-Tal vez deberíamos volver a la charla de tu conejo Peter.

Elena abrió la boca ligeramente mostrando su asombro-Quien es el conejo Peter?-Pregunte mientras pasaba mis dedos por la parte de atrás de sus piernas.

-Vamos Elena cuéntale tu… Seguro que Ric lo hace sonar muy vergonzoso-Respondió Jenna mientras deslizaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ric.

-Él es…-Empezó Elena mirando al barman para mostrarle su copa vacía-Era muñeco de felpa. Jenna lo hizo para mí… Me lo dio en mi cumpleaños número 7…

-Era la cosa más fea que jamás hubiese visto… Tenía un ojo cerca a la boca y el otro bajo su oreja… Era deforme, tenía una joroba con el de Notre Dame y sus extremidades estaban una más desigual a la otra-Dijo Ric sonriendo-Sin ofender cariño, pero lo tuyo jamás fue hacer muñecos de felpa.

-Lo sé, por eso Peter fue el único ejemplar-Respondió Jenna riendo un poco-Sin embargo Elena le tenía gran amor… Estaba con el todo el tiempo, lo llevaba cuando se iba a bañar, al desayuno, la escuela, al dormir… Estaba completamente lleno de baba.

-Jenna!-Dijo Elena para luego taparse la cara con una mano.

Yo me ríe, eso de que Elena babeaba era cierto… Mi brazo puede dar testimonio de eso.

-Cariño no tiene nada malo babear… Es hereditario… Yo aún lo hago-Respondió Jenna-Así que posiblemente tus hijos van a babear al dormir como tú.

Me volví a reír, si Elena y yo teníamos hijos estarían cubiertos de baba cada mañana… _"Si Elena y yo teníamos hijos? De que carajos estás hablando?"_… Pregunto la voz de mi cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-Como sea, aquel conejo olía asqueroso… Yo lo metí a la lavadora y cuando salió pues… Se había roto y el relleno estaba por todas partes, Intente arreglarlo pero quedo aún más feo que antes por lo que lo bote. Elena lo descubrió en la basura y lloro como una semana-Dijo Jenna y al final hizo un ligero puchero.

-Eso fue hace años-Dijo Elena sentándose a mi lado mientras cruzaba las piernas… Oh… Hermosa vista.

-Sí, hace mucho, sin embargo hace varios meses fui a visitarte y nos embriagamos hasta perder el juicio… Aquella noche volviste a llorar por Peter-Dijo Ric levantando las cejas.

-Quede traumada! No es fácil para una niña encontrar a su mejor amigo en la bolsa de la basura sin su relleno-Contesto Elena.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora me tienes a mí y puedes babearme todo lo que quieras-respondí acercándome un poco más. Elena sonrío y se acercó para dejar un rápido beso.

-Eso, amigo… Ha sido asqueroso-Respondió Ric con cara de asco.

-No! Es romántico! De una manera horripilante pero romántica-Chillo Jenna.

-Buena basta ya de hablar de mi infancia… Vamos a bailar-Dijo Elena, me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista. Latch de Disclosure empezó a sonar. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus manos mientras yo ponía las mías en su cadera. Empezó a moverse de forma suave clavando sus ojos en mí, yo le seguí el ritmo y sonreí al sentir como sus caderas se balanceaban de un lado a otro mientras sus pechos se rozaban con el mío. La sensación era increíble y yo rápidamente estaba perdiendo el juicio. Mis manos viajaban de su trasero a sus caderas mientras ella sonreía y llevaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista su precioso cuello. Cuando vi que se mordía el labio ligeramente me acerque un poco más y empecé a subir por su cuello lentamente, besando y disfrutando como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Ella levanto la cabeza y luego sus manos llegaron a mi cabello, empujándome a sus labios. Podría pensar que si había cielo e infierno yo estaba en ambos justo ahora, en la suavidad y calidez… En la lujuria y el deseo… Creciendo a pasos agigantados.

**…**

No sé cuántas copas tomo Elena… No sé en qué momento había llegado la madrugada… No sé en qué momento las luces se habían puesto tan intensas… Lo único que sabía justo ahora es que hace 15 minutos Elena había entrado al baño y aun no salía. Que estaría haciendo? Por qué no salía? Le había pasado algo? Las pocas copas que yo había tomado se desvanecieron cuando la preocupación empezó a hacerse más grande. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, pero no podía despegar mis ojos de la puerta del baño en que Elena había entrado. Mire a la barra para decirle a Jenna que fuera a buscar a Elena… Pero ella no estaba en condiciones. Estaba tan ebria que a duras penas ponía mantenerse en pie.

-Voy a buscar a Elena, hace rato que se fue al baño-Le dije a Ric mientras el trataba de sentar a Jenna.

Camine hacia el baño sin esperar por la respuesta de Ric, di algunos golpes en la puerta esperando por un… No se… Siga? Pero qué diablos, esto era un baño de un bar no una oficina. Empuje la puerta y metí la cabeza lentamente-Elena?

-EH! Idiota! Que tú baño está al otro lado-Grito una chica desde el lavado.

-Lo siento, estoy buscando a alguien-respondí entrando al baño. La chica me lanzo una mirada envenenada por el espejo pero yo la ignore… No necesitaba de esto ahora-Elena?-Pregunte abriendo cada puerta. Cuando llegue a la última fue cuando por fin la vi.

-Elena, por fin… Me tenías algo preocupado-"Algo?"

Ella no me miro, ni se movió ni nada… Me puse en cuclillas para verla mejor y note que estaba dormida… Acerque mi mano a su mejilla y ella apretó ligeramente los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro.

"_Vale, hora de usar los músculos"_… Dijo la voz de mi cabeza cuando tome a Elena en mis brazos. Ella acomodo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras susurraba algo que no entendí. Camine fuera del baño y cuando Ric vio a Elena se le abrieron los ojos sorprendido.

-Que ha pasado? Está bien?

-Sí, creo que solo se ha quedado dormida-respondí mientras miraba la tranquilidad en el rostro de Elena.

-Qué bueno, será mejor irnos antes de que Jenna tome su segundo aire.

-Oh pero si hasta ahora empezamos a divertirnos-Dijo Jenna sonriendo mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado.

**…**

La mañana siguiente era demasiado brillante, demasiado ruidosa… Había llegado demasiado pronto. Mire hacia mi derecha para ver a Elena hundida en la almohada con la boca ligeramente abierta. Me lleve la mano hacia el pelo revolviéndolo un poco mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mis labios. Aún no había logrado descifrar que estaba haciendo Elena conmigo… En lo poco de la noche que habíamos tenido apenas si pude dormir, me la había pasado mirándola por si necesitaba de mi ayuda, por si despertaba, por si quería agua… Pero ella tan solo se movió un poco. Haberle quitado el vestido mientras ella estaba dormida no había sido mi gran fantasía… Y mucho menos había sido tener que ponerle el pijama… En qué hombre me convertí? Desde cuando desnudo a las chicas para volverlas a vestir? Sin duda ella tenía un enorme efecto sobre mí.

Me levante de la cama cuando oí los ruidos del primer piso. Me puse la camiseta de mi pijama y dándole una rápida mirada a Elena salí de su habitación.

Todos estaban en la cocina cuando entre, hasta Jenna que ahora sostenía una taza entre las manos mientras se quejaba de algo.

-… Te dije que no me dejaras beber tanto… Ahora tengo una resaca horrible y todo es tu culpa-Le decía Jenna a Ric.

-Pero si te dije que ya era hora de dejar de beber y tu contestaste _**"Oh no cariño, yo decidiré cuando voy a parar"**_-respondió Ric imitando la voz de Jenna.

-Sabes que tomo decisiones estúpidas!-Respondió Jenna.

-Vale basta ya… No le culpes más a Ric-Dijo Isobel mientras servía jugo en varios vasos-Buenos días Damon, que tal estas?

-Buenos días, bien… En realidad no bebí demasiado-Conteste tomando el vaso que me ofrecía.

-Y Elena? Ya despertó?

-No, aun no.

-Oh bueno… Tenemos tiempo-Respondió Isobel acercándose a la nevera.

-No me digas, Elena tiene resaca-Dijo Jeremy riéndose-Vaya… Qué bien! Me muero por su Muselina de fresa.

-Que quieres decir?-Pregunte realmente confundido… Que era eso? No era un postre acaso?

-Ya lo veras… Por ahora llévale esto. Seguro que se pone de buen humor-Me dijo Isobel sonriendo. Me dio una bandeja con un enorme vaso de algo que parecía leche achocolatada y galletas con mantequilla y salsa de mora-Sabes, Elena adora esto… Siempre que quieras hacerla sonreír dale esto.

Isobel tenía una bonita sonrisa, igual a la de Elena. Le devolví la sonrisa y salí de la cocina mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Di un golpecito en la puerta mientras sostenía la bandeja en una sola mano esperando que ella ya estuviese despierta.

-Siga-Se oyó al otro lado con la voz ronca. Entre y ella estaba sentada en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello revuelto por todas partes.

-Hola… Como estas?-Pregunte caminando hacia ella.

-Horrible, como llegue a casa?-Pregunto bostezando al final.

-Yo te traje, te quite el vestido y te acosté… Si lo sé, soy increíble y encantador-respondí dejando la bandeja en su mesa.

Ella sonrío y volvió a bostezar-Bueno, lo eres… Increíble, encantador… Casi mejor que yo-Respondió ella.

Me reí mientras negaba con la cabeza-Tu mamá te envía esto, dijo que te pondrías de buen humor.

-Oh Dios, amo la leche con chocolate-Respondió Elena y luego se llevó el vaso a la boca.

-Tranquila, vas a ahogarte-Le dije ya que se lo estaba tomando demasiado rápido-Puedo preguntar que es muselina de fresa?

Elena paro de tomar y bajo el vaso, sonrío llevándose un mechón detrás de la oreja- Mi abuela decía que lo mejor para pasar una resaca era con un increíble postre. Nadie creía en eso pero a mí me sienta bastante…-Clavo los ojos en mí y levanto la barbilla-Prepárate para el mejor postre de tu vida-Dijo para luego llevarse una vez más el vaso a la boca.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Por cierto un saludo grande a las chicas del grupo "100% Delenas Forever" **


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

Bueno pero que tarde actualizo no? Jajajaja

Lo lamento, como siempre tengo una excusa… Días demasiado ocupados con poco espacio para escribir. Anoche dije que iba a actualizar pero estaba muerta de sueño… Por lo que lo hago hasta ahora. Sin embargo le debo una publica disculpa a nuestro querido autor de "Nada es lo que parece", **ballesterosslash **a quien le prometí anoche que iba a actualizar… Lo lamento pero el sueño me gano la partida anoche.  
Pero bueno, se preguntaran porque lo estoy mencionando… Pues verán, el final de este capítulo es absolutamente su responsabilidad… Así que si quieren comentar algo al respecto SOBRE EL FINAL pueden hablar con él jajajajaja

En fin, quiero darle un rápido saludo a **Beauty's soul, **me dejaste un pequeño mensaje en el foro que no he contestado por lo que quiero agradecerte el mensaje. Muchas gracias por el… Como no saber quién eres!

Voy a hacer una pequeña advertencia en esta ocasión… El capítulo de hoy va a estar… Un poco… Caliente podríamos decir… Así que debo darle paz a mi conciencia y avisarles antes de que empiecen a leer.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero no tardarme tanto en la próxima actualización y espero sus reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 8 **

"_Como es que, llevas ese sexy vestido toda la noche, te embriagas y quedas a merced de Damon y él tan solo te pone el pijama?"…_ La voz de mi cabeza estaba excepcionalmente molesta esta mañana mientras yo me cepillaba los dientes. Que esperaba que Damon me hiciera? Yo estaba como en una dimensión desconocida por lo que si él hubiese intentado algo yo no sería capaz de recordarlo… Y seguro que me odiaría por no recordarlo. Además, Damon es un caballero… Así que la voz de mi cabeza tendría que calmarse.

Después de que él me diera una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza salió de mi habitación no sin antes decir que estaría ansioso por comprobar que era lo mejor que probaría en su vida… Por alguna razón ahora mi comentario me sonaba con un poco de doble sentido.  
Me di un rápido baño y luego desenrede el horrible nido de pájaro que tenía como cabello. Salí de la habitación dispuesta a soportar los comentarios de mi familia sobre _**"Elena es muy mala con el alcohol" "Elena se embriaga con solo el olor" "Elena bla bla bla" **_No sé porque se burlaban tanto de eso, al final, después de una noche de copas siempre les preparaba un postre en vez de quedarme convaleciente durante todo el día negándome a mi mirar la luz del día. Sin embargo, al encontrar la cocina vacía quede un poco sorprendida… Todo el lugar estaba tan silencioso que eso solo podía indicar que solo estaba yo… Y Damon, el cual estaba hablando por su teléfono fuera de la casa.  
Lo observe un momento, vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca con algunos botones sueltos y unas gafas oscuras ya que el sol estaba realmente brillante el día de hoy; Se veía como un famoso modelo de aquellos que aparecen en las mejores revistas las cuales las chicas compramos solo para ver y soñar con los tipos que aparecen en ella… Sin embargo yo no tenía que soñar… Ahora ya no.

Mientras agitaba una mano se giró y entonces me vio, sonrió y luego se metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Aunque sabía que podía mirarlo todo el día si así lo quisiese, decidí que sería demasiado extraño, así que camine de nuevo a la cocina.

"_**Elena, salimos a comprar algunas cosas… Espero que Damon y tu encuentren algo que hacer. Te quiero… Jenna" **_

Leí tres veces la nota que había fijado Jenna colgada en la nevera… Encontrar que hacer con Damon en una casa sola por más o menos… 3 o 4 horas? Ha!  
Sabía exactamente que quería hacer pero… No sería yo la que lo propusiera… _"O sí?"_ Pregunta la voz de mi cabeza haciéndome dudar. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía y dejaba la nota sobre la mesa, me acerque una vez más a la nevera y saque lo que necesitaba.

La muselina era un postre fácil de hacer, sin embargo mi abuela siempre ha dicho que no todos tienen el humor para hacerlo… Y creo en eso, para esto hay que tener paciencia… No se hace de un momento a otro… Todo lleva su paso.  
La muselina que yo preparo es un poco diferente a lo convencional, por lo general es solo un muse de fresa pero a mí me gusta agregarle cositas… Como por ejemplo algunos pisos de merengue.  
En mi vida no soy demasiado exigente… Soy más del tipo des complicado… Pero en la cocina… Bueno soy un tanto perfeccionista… Para mí, cada plato que prepare por más sencillo que sea debe ser perfecto… No debe tener ni un solo margen de error… Porque la comida, aunque sea algo cotidiano en la vida de todos es algo que está al límite de ser o muy buena o muy mala… O te gusta o no te gusta… Simple… Y yo prefiero que lo que hago con mis manos este en el límite de muy buena comida.

Odio cuando las personas dicen _**"Esta bueno pero… Le falta sal, le falta dulce… Está un poco seco".**_ La comida tiene que ser buena, no debe haber un pero nunca… No debe haber un punto intermedio donde digan _**"No esta tan bueno como creía pero me lo comeré de todos modos porque tampoco esta tan malo". **_

Lavo las fresas mientras pienso en eso y luego, al darme la vuelta después de lavar las fresas noto que Damon está sentado en la isla de la cocina con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano.

-Sabes, cuando estás muy concentrada en tus pensamientos tu cuerpo lo deja muy claro, mueves las manos como si estuvieras discutiendo por algo y frunces el ceño constantemente-Dijo Damon sonriendo.

-En serio?-Pregunte poniendo una mano en mi cadera.

-En serio… Haces unos gestos realmente adorables.

Sonreí y luego me acerque al pequeño estéreo que tiene mi mamá en la cocina. Busque en el cajón aquella memoria con una sola canción en ella y la conecte al estéreo. A los pocos segundos empezó a sonar "True Love de Esteman". Aquella canción era una de mis preferidas además tenía una letra hermosa… Y era la única que me ayudaba a preparar este postre así que sería la única que sonaría esta tarde.

-Buen ritmo-Comento Damon-Y ahora que tienes la música y las fresas listas que sigue?

-Pues veras, lo siguiente es muy sencillo… Preparamos el muse y luego lo armamos porque…-Dije acercándome a los gabinetes-Tenemos el merengué listo… Mi mamá siempre lo compra para ahorrar tiempo-Respondí sonriendo y dejando el paquete frente a Damon.

-Eso no es hacer trampa?

-No si nadie lo sabe-Respondí sonriendo.

-Yo lo voy a saber… Que te hace pensar que no diré nada?

-Porque voy a cerrarte la boca-Respondí rodeando la mesa para acercarme a la silla donde él estaba.

-Y como piensas hacer eso?-Me desafío mientras giraba el cuerpo para quedar frente a mí.

-Tengo muchas ideas-Respondí metiéndome entre sus piernas. Damon se quedó en silencio mientras pasaba mis dedos sobre sus labios-Mira no he intentado nada y ya logre cerrarte la boca-Comente con una sonrisa burlona. Damon sonrió de vuelta con aquella sonrisa que me volvía loca y luego inclino la cabeza un poco… Acercándose cada vez más.

-Tal vez solo estaba esperando por ver que hacías- Respondió él poniendo sus manos sobre mis caderas-Pero creo que no tienes ni idea de que hacer.

Ha! Me está retando! _"No deberíamos dejar que se salga con la suya! Deberíamos empujarlo hacia la mesa, subirnos a horcajadas sobre él y arrancarle la ropa haciendo que los botones vuelen por todo el lugar!" _Dijo la voz de mi cabeza dándome una clara visión de cómo sería todo si le hiciese caso. Jesús! Vaya que tenía una buena imaginación… Esas imágenes fueron tan vividas. _"Vamos Elena! Él lo desea tanto como tú!" _Grito aquella voz con una clara nota de desesperación… Empujar a Damon sobre la mesa? Podría ser? Tal vez yo podría… _"Tu podrías? TU PUEDES!"_ Me animo la voz moviendo unos pompones mientras daba algunos saltitos.

Bien! Yo puedo! Di un paso hacia atrás zafándome de sus manos y luego lo empuje haciéndolo caer de espaldas sobre la mesa, Damon abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras una sonrisa traviesa se asomaba lentamente sobre sus labios. Respire lentamente y luego me subí sobre él rogando porque la mesa no fuera a romperse, de lo contrario nuestro momento de pasión se convertiría en uno totalmente vergonzoso difícil de olvidar. Cuando estuve segura de la que mesa no colapsaría deje caer todo mi peso sobre las caderas de Damon, él levanto sus manos y las subió ansioso a mi cintura. Por otro lado, siguiendo el plan que había trazado, lleve mis manos a su camisa y de un fuerte tirón arranque sus botones haciéndolos volar por todo el lugar… Igual que en mi visión.

-Era una Armi-Susurro Damon levantándose un poco para besarme.

-Lo sigue siendo, solo que con menos botones-Le respondí con mis labios unidos a los suyos.

Pase mis manos por sus hombros deslizando su camisa por los brazos, dejándola caer suavemente mientras mis dedos tocaban su piel. Él dejo escapar un silencioso gemido cuando mis manos recorrieron su abdomen… Si esto no era lo más increíble que había visto… Estaba cerca de serlo.  
Damon levanto mi camiseta mientras su nariz estaba hundida en el inicio de mis pechos, podía sentir sus jadeos contra mi piel sensible cada vez que subía un centímetro más dejando mi piel expuesta.

-Creo que es hora de cambiar…-Susurro Damon mientras se levantaba un poco más, levante mis brazos para que pudiera sacarme la camiseta y luego y bajo sus manos hacia mis caderas. Quedo sentado sobre la mesa por lo que enrollé mis piernas en su cintura, él se dio la vuelta y lentamente fui puesta en la mesa, como un manjar destinado a ser saboreado.

Damon bajo sus labios a mi abdomen mientras sus manos recorrían mis pechos aun cubiertos por mi sostén. La electricidad que creaba en mi piel cada vez que toca alguna parte es sencillamente embriagadora, un sensación que te hace desear un poco más, y más, y más…  
Cuando llega al borde de mis pantalones me mira a los ojos como si quisiera mi aprobación y levantando un poco mis caderas le digo que sí. Sus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo hasta llegar al pequeño botón del pantalón, lo suelta y luego baja la cremallera lentamente, sus dedos arrastran el pantalón mientras su nariz va rozando mis piernas que van quedando al descubierto. Pronto estoy solo en ropa interior… Pero deseo no tenerla, me parece demasiado estorbosa. Me levanto un poco y paso mis manos hacia mi espalda soltando el broche del sostén. Dejo caer las tiras por mis brazos y Damon se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior.  
Él se queda frente a mí, deja caer el resto de su ropa. Sus músculos crean pequeñas colinas y valles en el pecho y en el estómago. Sus brazos y piernas son igualmente fuertes y atractivos. Su erección se alza para mí, un recordatorio flagrante de su vitalidad.

Se inclina hacia delante, pasa los dedos a través de mi estómago, parece que está trazando las letras de una palabra, "lujuria", "amor", es difícil notar la diferencia, su toque me dispara muy rápido. Respiro entrecortadamente mientras sus dedos siguen su danza hasta mi garganta, descansando allí, justo debajo de la barbilla. Me estudia de la misma forma en que se podría estudiar un eclipse, expectante pero reverente. Y sus dedos se mantienen en movimiento, esta vez a mi pecho, que acaricia alrededor de un pezón y luego en el otro.

Cuando sus dedos se desplazan hasta la curva de mi cintura, hacia mis caderas, las manos tiran suavemente apartando mis piernas, me abre, siento que mi cuerpo está repitiendo en silencio esa invitación, reforzándola con la humedad entre mis piernas, con el ritmo errático de mi respiración. Levanta mi pierna y luego retira mis pantaletas con tranquilidad, besa mi tobillo, luego, lentamente, se mueve más alto. Cada beso es un poco diferente. Aquí, donde comienza el músculo del muslo interno, y aquí, en su viaje hacia arriba, sus gestos con la lengua al saborear la sal en mi piel. Aquí, cuando él se acerca más a mi centro, el beso se vuelve suave, casi inocente, una contradicción directa a su clara intención.

Llevo mis manos a su cabello, trato de que suba más deprisa, pero no quiere precipitarse. Quiere que la anticipación me caliente antes de que su boca llegue a su destino.

Pero cuando lo hace, cuando siento sus labios envueltos alrededor de mi centro en un beso con la boca abierta, es cuando verdaderamente el kerosene explota con las llamas. Agarro los bordes de la mesa, anclándome, dándome a mí misma su solidez.

Imágenes de lo que se suponía iba a hacer en esta mesa parpadean a través de mi cabeza. Yo, preparando aquella muselina, sirviendo cada trozo con cuidado a cada persona.

Pero la imagen se viene abajo mientras siento su lengua presionando dentro de mí, tirando hacia fuera, después de probando de nuevo. Su mano se desliza por debajo de mis caderas, me levanta para su beneficio y el mío.

No hay más imágenes. Estoy ciega a todo ello y como cualquier mujer ciega, mis otros sentidos se agudizan. La sensación de sus manos presionando en mi carne es un éxtasis único. Los gestos de la lengua son como sacudidas de placer eléctrico, el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón es atronador y hermoso.

Mi orgasmo es casi de lujo por su decadencia, como un buen champán cuando descorchas la botella.

En un movimiento rápido, Damon me tira hacia adelante. Quedo tendida en la superficie de madera de roble, con las piernas rectas apoyadas contra su pecho. Siento su erección contra mis muslos, ávido de entrar. Al levantar las caderas, sus manos me alcanzan rápidamente para mantenerlas quietas y mi espalda se arquea de manera involuntaria.

Entra por primera vez y se mueve lentamente, la satisfacción está constante, la hipnosis cadenciosa. Esto es lo que significa sentir la belleza, experimentar la textura de la felicidad.

Por un momento me parece escuchar música como en la escena perfecta de una película, pero es sólo nuestra respiración mezclada, sus gruñidos armonizados con mis gritos de éxtasis, mientras entra en mí una y otra vez.

¿Y si mi familia llega a casa? ¿Y si ven a Damon haciéndome el amor en su casa, en su mesa donde han servido el café, donde tendríamos que sentarnos todos a comer, como una familia perfecta?

Moriría de completa vergüenza y no podría verlos jamás a la cara.

Pero mientras Damon se mueve encima de mí, parece que eso no me importa. Éste es mi momento ideal. Es un día de sol en medio de una temporada de lluvias y no voy a desperdiciarlo.

Y entonces cambia el baile. Me libera, se aleja, me pone sobre la mesa. Por un momento, estoy confundida, desorientada. No estoy lista para que esto llegue al final.

Y tampoco él lo está. Me tira hacia arriba por lo que ahora estoy sentada frente a él mientras me mira fijamente. La intimidad de una mirada puede tener su propio erotismo. Puedo enlazar mis piernas alrededor de él, inclinar mi peso de nuevo en mis manos. La postura no podía ser más clara. Con un solo golpe está dentro de mí, pero esta vez llega a nuevas profundidades. Grito mientras se inclina hacia adelante, sus dientes mordisquean en mi oreja mientras su lengua busca mis terminaciones nerviosas.

-Deseo que esto nunca acabe -susurra mientras acelera el ritmo. –Voy a ser el único hombre que volverá hacerte el amor otra vez.

Me siento temblar cuando mis músculos comienzan a contraerse.

-Voy a tenerte en tu casa, en la mía, en el trabajo, en un millar de camas de todo el mundo. Pero ahora, -se empuja dentro de mí con más fuerza—, esto es mío. -Nuevamente grito cuando otro orgasmo rompe a través de mí. Y siento que se unirá a mí, siento que se viene dentro de mí, lo siento palpitar de la única manera en que un hombre realmente puede reclamar una mujer.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y jadeando la palabra:

-Sí

Nos aferramos por unos minutos que se sienten como segundos... o días. Escucho su respiración, siento su latido del corazón, huelo su colonia... Dejando descansar mi cabeza en su hombro.

**…**

En la mesa, una hora poco después de carnal encuentro con Damon, estamos todos sentados con unas copas de fresa y crema batida frente a nosotros.

-Creí que… Harías lo de siempre-Dice Jenna mirando su copa mientras acaricia el cubierto con sus dedos.

-Pensé en hacer las cosas un poco más sencillas-Respondí llevándome una fresa a la boca mientras Damon trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

-Por qué hay botones en el piso?-Pregunto mi madre frunciendo el ceño.

Jenna bajo la mirada hacia los botones y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó lentamente-Oh! Ahora entiendo porque la sencillez… Parece que tú y Damon supieron aprovechar el tiempo.

Entrecerré los ojos mientras la miraba-Sabes, Damon me comento que en su habitación se escuchan demasiados ruidos en la noche-Dije notando como Jenna se sonrojaba rápidamente. Ric casi escupió las fresas que tenía en la boca mientras Jeremy se limpiaba aquella gota de crema batida que cayó sobre su mano de la boca de Ric.

-Ah de ser la televisión, a Jenna le gusta oírla un poco fuerte-Comento Ric cuando recupero la compostura.

-Ah… Debe ser eso-Conteste para luego sonreírle a Damon.

**…**

-No puedo creer que pasara un mes tan pronto… Voy a extrañarte tanto-Dijo mi madre abrazándome- Prométeme que volverás pronto.

-Claro que si mamá, en un año exactamente-Respondió riendo un poco al ver su ceño fruncido.

-Tú también eres bienvenido Damon-Dijo mi mamá abrazando a Damon.

-Estaré encantado de volver-Respondió él apretando ligeramente a mi madre.

Lo observe por un instante, desde aquel encuentro en la cocina no había pasado nada más, habíamos hablado y Damon dijo que mientras estuviéramos en casa de mis padres prefería llevarlo despacio… "Mientras", esa palabra me daba esperanza que en cuanto tocáramos el suelo de NY aquello de ir despacio pasaría a ser parte del pasado.

Sonreí por todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, en que momento me había vuelto nuevamente una adolescente controlada únicamente por sus hormonas? Por Dios! Debía calmarme.

-Espero verlo pronto señor Gilbert-Le dijo Damon a mi padre.

-Ya también lo espero Damon-Respondió mi padre y fue un poco loco ya que mi padre apenas si haya dicho algo durante el último mes. Eso debía ser una buena señal sobre Damon.

-Bueno basta ya de despedidas o perderemos nuestro avión-Dije mientras tomaba mi bolso. Todos salimos de la casa y caminamos hacia el auto en el que nos esperaba Jeremy. Jenna y Ric se habían ido hace 3 días por lo que solo estábamos nosotros. Damon abrió la puerta del auto para dejarme entrar y rápidamente les lance un beso a mis padres antes de subir. Damon se unió a mí a los pocos segundos y luego Jeremy encendió el auto para llevarnos al aeropuerto.

Media hora después estábamos bajando nuestras maletas del auto. Jeremy dejo la última maleta a mi lado y luego me abrazo-Ten un buen viaje-Me susurro para luego soltarme. Se giró para ver a Damon quien le ofreció su mano como despedida, Jeremy la tomo y luego lo abrazo rápidamente; "Un abrazo de hombres" se podría decir.

-Llámame cuando estés en casa vale-Dijo mi hermano antes de subirse al auto.

Damon tomo mi maleta y la suya, caminamos hacia la entrada para luego hacer la pequeña fila de registro. Había un cómodo silencio entre nosotros mientras avanzamos en la fila. Cuando las maletas fueron registradas y nuestros boletos fueron entregados, caminamos hacia la sala de espera.

-Oh, vamos a comprar algunas donuts-Dije cuando vi el dunkin donuts.

Damon sonrió y me tomo de la mano mientras caminábamos al pequeño local con algunas mesas.

-Bienvenidos-Dijo la chica al otro lado del mostrador.

-Hola, podrías darnos una caja de 6-Dije sonriendo.

-Que sabores?-Pregunto la chica mientras tomaba la caja. Di un paso hacia atrás para mirar que sabor tenían…

-Ummm… Una de limón, mora, chocolate…-Dijo mientras leía los otros sabores-Damon tu cual quieres?-Me gire para verlo, él estaba pasmado en su lugar mirando hacia el fondo del local. Dirigí mi mirada hacia lo que Damon estaba viendo. Una chica de cabello rubio quien reía junto a otra chica. Aquella rubia se dio la vuelta para botar su vaso cuando se percató que Damon la estaba viendo… Su cara dibujo la más clara señal de sorpresa y horror… Igualando la de Damon… Quien era ella?

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
